Hidden Truth
by Istillwishiwasaweasley
Summary: "There you are, good as new." My mother's mild tone causes me to glance at her in the mirror that we are standing in front of. Good as new, is that what she really thinks? That it doesn't hurt if you can't see it? Matilda Parker starts her fifth year at Hogwarts along with her best friends Rosie and Al. This year Matilda finds the truth much harder to keep hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"There you are, good as new." My mother's mild tone causes me to glance at her in the mirror that we are standing in front of. Good as new, is that what she really thinks? That it doesn't hurt if you can't see it? She avoids my gaze as I knew she would and turns away from me. I look back at my reflection as I speak again.

"What about Izzy?"

"Already done, come on or you'll be late for the train." I nod and grab my trunk, my mother leaves before me and I can hear her moving Izzy out of her room. We meet in the corridor and the expression on my little sister's face makes me almost break down, she's petrified.

I haven't seen her all summer and I'm slightly surprised to see that she doesn't look like she's grown even an inch, in fact she looks smaller. Fear can do that to you.

"Come on Izzy, you'll be fine!" I say, planning to rub her back before remembering the marks I received the previous night, the marks that Izzy also may have hidden beneath the charm, and stopping midway through the motion. Our mother walks down the stairs carrying Izzy's trunk and I capitalise on our moment alone to crouch down to her, she's always been small for her age, she'll definitely be the smallest at Hogwarts.

"Izzy, you'll be fine, I'll be with you. Hogwarts is amazing, you'll love it." She bits her lip and tries to smile but it's not quite convincing.

She walks down the stairs in front of me and I pull my trunk down wincing with every movement, I know at least two of my ribs are damaged and I suspect that my left wrist is broken, again. I look down at it and see that my mother's charm has done its job, she's always been good at glamours.

We meet out father in the kitchen and he notices the slight step back towards me that Izzy tries to pass off as a stumble. He glances between us and then locks eyes with me.

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"And?" He asks.

"Down the stairs, sir." I reply mechanically. The cover story, just in case.

"Isobel?" He looks at her and I can almost see her recoil, I know what her answer should be but her voice shakes as she gives it.

"I fell off the bunk bed, sir." He nods and then smiles widely, I hate that smile, it's when the monster become the newly appointed Head of Magical International Cooperation.

"Let's get going then, are you excited girls?" His voice is completely different and I'm amazed that other people don't realise how fake it sounds. He strides towards us and picks Izzy up and squeezes her tightly, I notice the fear and pain in her face and I can tell she's finding this new side of our father that she only met this summer difficult to understand.

"You go first, Tilly?" My mother says, the same fake voice from her, she passes me the pot of Floo powder and I take it and Floo to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. As I'm spinning past the grates I allow myself a smile, I'm going back to Hogwarts, I'm getting out of that hell hole and this time Izzy's coming with me.

I land well and wait to the side of the fire for the rest of the family. My mother is next and I'm nervous until my sister emerges, she trips slightly on landing and in spite of my injuries I reach out and grab her.

"Oopsy Daisy, button, are you alright?" My mother asks, taking Izzy's hand and brushing the soot off her. I straighten up with a grimace and my father arrives before the expression is gone from my face, he adopts a concerned expression.

"Are you already Tilly, did you land funny?"

"I'm fine, Dad." I reply with a bright smile, he nods and we all move over to the platform.

My father keeps walking until we see the Weasley's and the Potter's and he waves at them as he approaches.

"Morning all, excited to be going kids?" He asks, looking down at Rosie and Al, my best friends, both wearing their prefect badges, they nod enthusiastically and then both come over to me and hug me.

"Hey Matilda, good summer?" Rosie asks, using my full and preferred name.

"Yes thanks, how are you?" I reply. Rosie tries a smile but it doesn't quite reach her eyes and I know why, it was only a few weeks ago when their Aunt Audrey was murdered. The case is still unresolved. I nod and look over at Mr Potter and see that he looks tired.

"This must be Izzy?" Al says, looking down at the terrified looking Izzy who is standing next to my mother.

"Yeah, Izzy this is Al Potter and Rosie Weasley, my best friends, remember?" Izzy nods but doesn't reply, my mother smiles and gives her a squeeze that I know must be painful.

"Don't mind Izzy, she's a bit nervous, aren't you, button?" Izzy nods and Rosie smiles in understanding.

"Don't worry Izzy, Hogwarts is brilliant. Our cousin Fred is starting this year as well, he'll probably be in our compar…" I look away from Rosie and towards her parents, my father is talking to Mrs Weasley and I tune in.

"…difficult transition but everyone thinks you're doing well, Keith."

"I appreciate that Hermione, thanks. Do you think Percy will enjoy teaching?"

"I'm sure he'll be good at it, I know he wants to keep an eye on the girls…"

"Understandable, did I hear a rumour that you'll be there too this year, Ginny?"

"On and off, just for the Quidditch and flying, I'll still be living at home though."

The Hogwarts Express makes a loud sound to indicate a five minute warning and the conversation between the adults is broken up and they all turn towards us.

"Come on girls, on you get." Says my father, moving towards me and Izzy, she shuffles towards me again and I wish she would be more subtle, it's only going to make it worse at Christmas.

My father picks her up again and kisses her pale face on the cheek before looking at me, still holding onto Izzy.

"Keep an eye on her, won't you Tilly?"

"Of course Dad, she'll be fine after the sorting."

"We won't mind where you go, remember that." My mother says as Izzy is placed back on the floor.

My father pulls me into a hug and whispers in ear.

"Don't let me down, and make sure she doesn't either."

"Don't worry Dad, we'll be fine." I say with a small laugh as I pull my face away from his, he smiles and kisses me on the forehead, it makes me want to throw up.

My mother gives me a small hug and then Izzy and I follow Rosie onto the train, we all wave and then, finally, the train pulls away and I let myself relax.

"Are you alright Matilda? You look a bit pale." Al asks, pulling out his Quidditch magazine, Izzy looks at me looking nervous and I smile at Al.

"I'm fine, I'm always pale Al, Izzy come with me I'll show you where the toilets are." I pull Izzy out of the compartment and walk the length of the train looking for an unoccupied toilet and drag Izzy into it before locking the door and casting a Muffialto, Al knows all the best Charms.

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting her on the toilet.

"I…" She starts to cry and I kneel down hoping that the floor is clean.

"Where does it hurt?" I ask.

"My back…I…I don't understand…." Of course she doesn't understand, until her eleventh birthday at the start of the summer she had only seen the public side of my parents, it was the same with me but as soon as I blew out the candles and the birthday guests had gone home, everything changed.

"Izzy, listen to me…we're going to Hogwarts, its safe there!"

"What did I do…?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Izzy, it's them, it's them I promise."

"But…Daddy said it was my fault, Mummy did too!"

"They're lying, you've done nothing wrong, please believe me, Izzy!" She starts to sob and I pull her into a hug, it's too tight and she gasps, I pull back and look at her green eyes carefully.

"How bad is it?"

"It hurts, Mummy said she'd make it go away!"

"She doesn't mean heal it, she means hide it. That's what…" It's so hard to explain it to her, I pull up my sleeve to where a burn was inflicted last week, the skin is unbroken and as pale as the rest of my arm.

"Feel it." I grab her hand and run it over the burn, it stings and I wince, she retracts her fingers.

"Mum makes it disappear, not heal, you can feel it but can't see it. Do you understand?" She nods but still looks unsure.

"Can you heal it, Tilly?"

"I can't, not with the glamour on. I'll go to the library tonight and try and get some books to help me but…Izzy, you can't tell anyone about this, I mean it."

"Why?"

"Because they won't believe us and it will make things worse, Dad's Head of International Magical Cooperation now, he's powerful. We have to play the part of loving daughters." Izzy nods and I hug her again, lighter this time and stroke her brown hair.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going to happen?" She asks, in a quiet voice. I pull back and I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"I hoped that it wouldn't happen to you, I thought it was my fault. I love you Izzy, we have to stick together okay?" She nods firmly and relief sweeps through me, I was so worried she'd be angry that I didn't tell her but Izzy doesn't have an angry bone in her body.

"I understand."

"Good, one more thing."

"What?" She asks with fear in her eyes.

"Can you call me Matilda here? Tilly is just for them." She nods and smiles and I stand and check my own reflection for signs of tears and then wipe Izzy's face and kiss her on the forehead and open the door.

When we return to the compartment there are more occupants, even in grief it seems that the Weasley family stick close together. I walk to my seat by the window and Izzy sits opposite me looking uncomfortable, Rosie notices as I suspected she would.

"Izzy, this is my family, there are quite a few of us. This is Hugo, my little brother he's a Gryffindor third year," Hugo smiles and nods at Izzy. "Lily is my cousin, Al's sister and she's a third year Gryffindor as well."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lily says, moving a chess piece.

"Over there is my cousin James, Al's big brother and…"

"…and I'm Head Boy this year, Gryffindor as well so if you need anything, I'm your man!" James says, winking at Izzy. James Potter is part-prat, part-charmer.

"Here we have Fred, another cousin, he's a first year, like you." Fred moves to sit next to Izzy, something in his smile makes me think that he is not as innocent as he looks.

"I'm Louis, sixth year Hufflepuff, another cousin of Rosie's." Louis says, looking up from his music player, he looks like someone who will always be described as cool, in the same way that Izzy will always be describes as cute.

"We're Molly and Lucy, twins if you didn't notice, I'm in Ravenclaw but Lucy's in Gryffindor. Oh, sixth year that is." I look over at the twins and instantly feel sorry for them. Their mother was found murdered in their own house, Percy Weasley had taken the twins to Ginny Potter's birthday party but Audrey had been under the weather so stayed home. When they returned she was lying on the coffee table with a slit in her throat, the twins had apparently Floo-ed ahead of their father and had seen everything.

Izzy nods at the twins and then glances at me, I give a quick nod confirming the unasked question.

"And finally and most importantly, I'm Roxy, Fred's big sister. I'm in sixth year Gryffindor as well."

"Nice to meet you all." Izzy says quietly.

"So, do you know where you'll be sorted?" Fred asks, I look away from them and towards Rosie and Al.

"So, where have you been? I swear its like holidays just swallow you up, we never see you!" Rosie says, passionately.

"I know, it was just one thing after another this summer." I say, it's a lie but I'm sure it will hold. "I'm really sorry about your Aunt." I continue, lowering my voice. Al nods and looks towards the twins.

"Thanks, it's horrible."

"Your Uncle is going to teach though?"

"Yeah, he wants a change now, he said he won't be able to go his office without thinking of Aunt Audrey, it was where they met and everything, she was his secretary." I nod, now my father occupies that office.

"What's he going to teach?"

"Arithmancy so we'll have him, my mom is coming to do Quidditch stuff as well."

"What about Madam Spinnet?" I ask, thinking of the previous Quidditch coach.

"She's pregnant, Mom was thrilled to get the job though, I think she wants to keep an eye on us, and Uncle Percy. Are you going for the team again?"

"Of course." I reply, I've been keeper since third year and I love it. I glance over at James and I'm not surprised to see that Quidditch Captain badge sitting higher than his Head Boy's badge. Rosie sees me looking.

"Yeah he made captain at last, Dad was over the moon, he danced around the kitchen."

"Are you going for it again?" I ask Al.

"I don't know, maybe." Al plays seeker but last year Lucy got the first team spot and I wonder if Al doesn't want to compete with her this year.

"You'll still practice though, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"D'you want to play chess?" Rosie asks, I nod and Al starts talking to Hugo as Rosie sets up the board.

"Well done on making prefect by the way." I say, sincerely.

"Thank, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, you and Al deserve it, don't give me a detention though."

"Have you ever had a detention?" She asks, smiling.

"Nope, clean record, unlike you." Rosie has a sharp tongue which can sometimes get her into trouble.

The compartment door opens and Libby Martins is standing there, with her Head Girl badge proudly displayed on her Ravenclaw robes.

"Are you planning on patrolling, Potter?" She asks, the compartment quietens. The fighting/flirting between Libby and James is always amusing to watch.

"Perhaps, why? Notice I wasn't there did you?"

"Of course I did, it was quiet." She replies, glancing around at the rest of the compartment, her gaze falters at the Weasley twins and then again at the first years.

"Can't have that can we, Libs?" James says, bouncing to his feet.

"Don't call me that."

"Do you prefer light of my life?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows. She tries to hide a smile and then they both leave.

"Are they actually dating?" I ask, looking at Al.

"No idea." He replies with a smile. I laugh and then start the game.

As I expected it doesn't take long for Rosie to beat me, she smiles as my king is shattered.

"Play again?"

"No, I might have a quick nap before we get there, I didn't sleep well last night." I look across at Izzy and I'm pleased to see that her and Fred seem to be getting along well, they are playing Gobstones and both smiling.

"You always sleep on the train!" Al exclaims, setting up the board again to play Rosie.

"I know, I never sleep the night before though." It's a lie but it always works.

I lean on the window and within a few minutes I'm asleep.

Rosie nudges me awake by poking me in the ribs which causes me to gasp.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asks, wide-eyed. Izzy is looking at me, terrified.

"I'm fine, I'm just ticklish there." I reply, Rosie looks suspicious for a moment but then lets it go, I look at Izzy and smile in a reassuring way, trying to tell her without words that it is possible to function this double life.

We change quickly and everyone is so preoccupied that they don't notice me help Izzy get her robes on, I know her back must be really hurt her but to her credit she hides it well.

"Okay so you'll go with the other first years in the boats, I'll see you after the sorting."

"What if I'm in a different house?" She asks, looking worried.

"Don't worry, ask the hat for Gryffindor but if you're somewhere else I'll still see you after the speeches, okay?" She nods.

I say goodbye to her on the platform and she stands with the other first years. Hagrid smiles at me.

"She's a small one, ain't she?" He says.

"Surely everyone's small to you Hagrid?" Says Roxy, she walked Fred over as well.

"Suppose yer right, off yer go." We walk to the carriages and then Roxy finds her own friends and I find my way to Rosie and Al, they are standing with another Gryffindor fifth year, Robert Land.

"Hey Matilda, good summer?" He asks as we climb into the carriage, the step up hurts my ribs so I pretend not to hear, he asks again and I give a standard reply.

"Your little sister's starting this year, right?"

"That's right." I reply with a smile, it's impossible not to like Robert. He's kind and helpful, the most Hufflepuff of all the Gryffindor fifth years.

"She's tiny, Matilda!" Rosie says as we set off.

"I know, I think she'll have a growth spurt soon, or I hope she will!"

"Yeah, I doubt Mom will want to teach her to fly, the wind will probably knock her off!" Al says with a laugh.

When we walk into the Hall a wave of calm passes over me, as it always does on September the first. I'm home and safe for a few months, and Izzy is too.

We sit at the Gryffindor table and Professor Flitwick walks in with the first years following behind him, Izzy looks pale but no more so that the rest of them.

"Oh my god, she's so cute! She's like a little pixie!" Whisper's Fiona Gurton from a few seats down.

"She's Matilda's sister." Al says, Fiona turns to me looking surprised.

"She's adorable!" She whispers, I smile but don't reply.

The sorting starts and it doesn't take long to get through the alphabet towards P.

"Parker, Isobel." Calls Flitwick.

My sister walks up the steps and all around me I can hear other students gushing about her size. I glance at the staff table and notice that McGonagall is looking between Izzy and me, she nods as she sees me and I smile in reply.

Flitwick puts the hat on Izzy's head and a hush fills the hall. I cross my fingers under the table. The minutes pass and Izzy has a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Hat-stall." Mutters Rosie and I nod, it must be at least five minutes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I laugh and clap with the rest of the students, Izzy passes the hat back to Flitwick and makes her way over to the table looking thoroughly relieved. I look at the staff table again and see that Professor Lupin is clapping at his new student.

The rest of the evening passes quickly and when McGonagall dismisses us I feel ready to collapse into bed.

I stand up and Rosie and Al bring the first years past me.

"Well done Izzy, you too Fred." I say, giving my sister a quick but light hug as she passes. She doesn't have time to reply to me but her smile says it all.

I walk to the Common Room with Robert and the other fifth years, Fiona Gurton, Ruth Stevens and Stuart Martin. They all talk about their summers and I listen with half an ear, I made it through the summer, I'm finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get to the library for eight the next morning, I managed to slip out of the common room before the others woke up. Madam Pince arrives and looks at me shrewdly.

"Have you left some homework to the last minute, Miss Parker?"

"Yes, I only need to reference though." I reply, latching onto the excuse as it's offered. She opens the door and I walk over to the Charms section and spend forty minutes making notes on Glamours and healing spells. Madam Pince stays away and I'm relieved because I know this is not OWL standard, I only hope I can pull it off.

Arriving at the breakfast table early, there are only a few other students present. I sit alone for a few minutes before Lucy Weasley sits next to me.

"Morning Lucy." I say, taking a bite of a croissant.

"Good morning, Matilda."

"I was very sorry to hear about your Mom." I say cautiously, she nods.

"Thanks, I know my Dad's pleased that your Dad is doing such a good job in his old post, I think it helps."

"I'm glad to hear it." I say trying to supress memories of my father. The world has such a false impression of him it makes me feel sick.

Gradually the hall gets busier and towards the end of breakfast Professor Lupin makes his way down the table handing out timetables.

"Here you go, Miss Parker."

"Thanks Professor Lupin." I say, taking the parchment. Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration, not a bad day. Percy Weasley, then Professor Lupin for Defense, Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology and it's one of my favourite lessons. Finally Professor Stricken, Head of Hufflepuff for Transfiguration. She's a good teacher and tries to make every lesson fun. Not a bad Monday.

I tuck the timetable into my bag and when I look up Izzy is standing there.

"Can I talk to you?" Her eyes show clear pain, I glance around and see that Lupin is looking at us with apparent interest. I grab Izzy's hand and swing my legs over the bench.

"Come on, I'll show you where the owlery is." I say. "I'll see you guys in Arithmancy." Rosie and Al both make noises of having heard me, neither are morning people and Rosie is positively catatonic before ten.

I take Izzy to an empty classroom and shut the door.

"It's really hurting, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, lift up your shirt." She turns around and I'm grateful because I don't want to see her tears. Pulling out my hastily made notes I read down and try various charms. It's a skill of my mother's to use a different glamour every term, she must really do her research.

On my fifth attempt it works and Izzy's pale skin is replaces by red, bruised and broken skin with three clear strikes across it. I bite my tongue to stop myself from gasping, it will only make her panic.

I look in my bag and find some dittany that I stole from home and rub it gently over the skin, I can feel that she's crying but I don't comment on it. When I've finished I put the bottle down and put a weaker glamour on.

"Anywhere else?"

"Not really, my back was the worst. Thanks T…Matilda." I smile and pull her into a hug.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, what about you?" She asks, looking at my arm.

"I healed my wrist last night, the rest will be fine. What lesson have you got first?" My back is also throbbing but there is no way I'm letting her see it, she might still have some hope that this summer was a one off and I'd hate to quash that.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin."

"Oh, you'll enjoy that, he's really nice."

"Is it true he's a werewolf?"

"Yeah, but with the potions now he just has to take a few days off, his wife comes in to cover those lessons and Professor Longbottom takes over the Gryffindors."

"I can't believe I made it." She says with a true smile.

"Of course…" The door opens and I make to put my potions and notes back in my bag.

"Oh…Miss Parker, what are you doing in here?" It's Professor Flitwick although I'm unsure why he's come in.

"Sorry Professor, I was just helping my sister write to my parents." I say, moving so he can see Izzy.

"No matter, off to class though, you don't want to be late on your first day!"

I walk Izzy to Defence and then rush to make it to Arithmancy in time. The bell rings and I'm still a few corridors away but my still painful ribs prevent me from running. The door is closed as I reach it so I knock before I enter.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Weasley." I say, it's strange to call him Professor, we've had him around for dinner a few times.

"Why are you late, Miss Parker?" It's clear he doesn't want to be seen as a soft teacher.

"I was walking my little sister to Defence, it won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't, sit down next to Mr Potter." I look at the class and realise we are sat in alphabetical order, it doesn't affect who I would sit with so I'm not bothered, I slip into the seat next to Al and pull out my things.

Percy Weasley establishes himself as a good, but strict teacher. We are told that he has a three strikes and you're out policy, the haunted look in his eyes makes me believe that no one will push it in this class, even Scorpius Malfoy is staying quiet.

We are set an exercise and light chatter fills the classroom as we work through it.

"So, did Izzy get off alright?"

"Yeah, she's just a bit skittish."

"I know the type." He mutters with a furtive glance at me.

"I'm not skittish." I reply, stung.

"Yes you are, you'll be back to normal in a few weeks, you're always a bit weird for the first month…"

"No I'm not!" I reply, slightly louder out of sheer irritation, and fear.

"Miss Parker, I was hoping to get through the first day without issuing any strikes but it appears that's not possible. You are on your first strike and you have lost ten house points." I nod and look back at my work, still fuming at Al.

I'm not skittish, I'm not different at the start of term, I'm just…careful. If Al has noticed then I need to be more careful, very careful without it being noticeable.

I don't speak to Al for the rest of the lesson and by the time we reach Defense I'm still mad. We join the queue and Rosie looks between us with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Apparently I'm skittish and weird at the start of term, don't worry though I'll be back to normal in a month." I spit, with my arms crossed. Rosie looks at Al.

"Why did you tell her?"

"What?!" I say loudly, the other students look around for a moment but then the door opens and we all move in. I sit at the back of the classroom, on my own and determinedly look away from my friends.

"Right, I've got a pop quiz to see how much you've retained over the holidays, shouldn't take more than half an hour." The papers fly towards us and I pick up my quill and look down at mine.

How much I've retained? Not a lot apparently, I still can't shake my irritation but then I realise that it's not Rosie and Al I'm angry at, it's me. I've been reckless and now that I've got Izzy to think of I can't afford mistakes.

At the end of the test Lupin collects the papers and puts them in his bag before turning to us.

"I'm sure you're going to get this lecture a lot this week but this is OWL year, it's time to buckle down and put in the ground work. Everyone in this class is more than capable of passing this OWL so I want to see you all putting the effort in. This week we'll be recapping Dark Creatures and then next week we'll move to duelling. Any questions?"

No one puts their hand up so Lupin continues the lecture, at the end of the class the bell rings and we all make to move but he puts his hand up so we all sit down again.

"As you're all Gryffindor, you'll all be having Career Advice next week, we used to do it at the end of the year but Professor McGonagall has decided to move it forwards so that if you need to pull your socks up then you'll have more time. I'll be posting the times in the common room over the next few days and they'll be a selection of information leaflets waiting in there as well."

He dismisses us and I walk over to Rosie and Al, they look up at me and I try to look sincere.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like people talking about me behind my back."

"We're not people, we're your best friends!" Says Rosie passionately.

"We were just worried, we know it takes you longer to settle into Hogwarts than us." Al says, looking at me with green eyes that are deeper than my sisters.

"Yeah it does, I don't like change."

"Well, no harm done." Says Al and then he picks me up and squeezes me so quickly that I don't have time to filter my reaction and I gasp in obvious pain. He lets me go so fast that it's more like he drops me and I wobble into chair and fall into it gasping.

"Matilda?" Rosie asks.

"Miss Parker, are you alright?" Lupin asks, pausing in his task of clearing his desk and walking over to me.

"I'm fine, sorry. Al just took me by surprise."

"Be careful Albus, not everyone is built like a tank." Lupin says, Rosie snorts. Al is tall, nearly six foot, and so muscly that if me and Rosie tackled him at the same time I doubt he'd even notice.

"Sorry…Uncle Remus." He glances around the empty classroom to check we're alone. My ribs are still throbbing but I'm trying not to let it show. Lupin kneels down in front of me and I try and control my face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. "I'm not sure if Madam Clearwater has had a patient yet but I'm sure she…"

"I'm absolutely fine, honestly." He looks at me for another moment and I look away from his penetrative gaze and he stands up.

"Alright then, off you go, I'm sure you're got homework to do."

"Of course we have! Uncle Percy gave us two essays, and you've given us loads…"

"OWL year Albus, don't leave it till the last minute like your Dad did, if it wasn't for Hermione I doubt him or Ron would have survived the year."

"Don't worry, I've already made revision schedules for us." Rosie says brightly, both Al and I turn to her.

"You've done what? It's the first day!" I say with a smile.

"Exactly, start as you mean to go on, come on. I've scheduled you two to do Arithmancy before lunch. Bye, Uncle Remus." Rosie marches out of the classroom and Al and I look after her, completely gobsmacked. Al turns to me.

"We'll never survive the year!"

"Or she won't." I reply, standing up. Lupin smiles and waves and we leave, it's going to be a long term

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passes quickly and by Friday morning I'm completely exhausted. Rosie has stuck to her word and Al and I have taken to pretending to work just to shut her up.<p>

Izzy has settled in quickly and seems to be good friends with Fred Weasley, I checked her back last night and it's healing well. If only the same could be said for my burn. Every time I take the glamour off it looks worse and I'm sure it's infected. I feel lousy and after breakfast as we walk to Defense, Al confronts me about it. Rosie is at the library although I'm not sure why.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look wiped out."

"Aren't you? I can't wait to get to bed!" He doesn't look convinced so I decided to take a risk. "I think I'm coming down with something, I might pop to the hospital wing."

"Good idea, Uncle Remus won't mind."

"Not now, I'll see how I am at lunch."

Al starts a reply but it turns into a yawn and I laugh.

"God, this year's going to be brutal! We haven't even had try-outs yet!"

"When are they?"

"I'll ask James, we've got a prefect meeting tonight." I nod and as we approach the Defence classroom the door opens and we join the other students, Rosie arrives seconds after us panting and stressed looking.

"Alright, Rosie?" I ask as we make out way to the usual seats at the front.

"Yeah…wanted to finish some… extra reading on Boggarts." She says, out of breath from rushing to class.

"Boggarts, why?"

"We're doing them today." Al says as we sit down. I try and control my reaction and it must work because they don't comment but my mind is going into overdrive, what will my Boggart be? That's a stupid question, I know _who_ it will be, what can I do about it?

Lupin starts his talk but I don't pay attention to any of it, it's only when the other students stand up that I come up with a plan.

I purposely catch my foot on the table leg as I stand and trip myself up. It might have been intentional but I wasn't counting on the pain that landing on both my burnt arm and injured ribs would cause me. My head also hits the floor and I see stars and for a moment my vision fades but then Al and Robert come into view.

"Ouch." I mumble feebly, they both help me to sit and then Lupin comes over and bends down.

"Are you alright, Miss Parker?"

"Yeah I…" As I had hoped for Al interrupts me.

"She's not been feeling well, I _told_ her to go to the hospital wing." He protests, I try to look annoyed.

"Honestly, I just tripped…"

"Perhaps a visit to Madam Clearwater would be wise, if you've not been feeling your best. Rosie, please escort Matilda."

"Of course sir, come on." I pull myself up and without looking at any of my fellow students or grabbing my bag I walk out of the classroom with Rosie, quite triumphant that my plan is working, now for the next stage.

I wait until we have walked halfway and then I turn to Rosie.

"You can go back Rosie, I'll be fine."

"No, I'll take you."

"Come on, I know the way to the hospital wing and I know you don't want to miss class." Rosie looks conflicted for a moment.

"Alright, I'll make good notes for you."

"I know you will."

I keep walking and when the sounds of Rosie's footsteps fade I sit on a window seat and rub my ribs. I could go to the hospital wing but I've never met Madam Clearwater before and I don't know if she checks for Glamours. Pomfrey never did but I never used to take my mother's off. Mine are weaker and I doubt it would take much for them to fade.

Feeling quite guilty I hide in an empty classroom until five minutes before the end of class and then walk back to the Defense room just as Rosie and Al are coming out.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yep, fine thanks, have you got my bag? Oh thanks. How were the Boggarts?"

"Horrible, Uncle Remus let us tackle them one by one away from the others though, he said fear is a personal thing."

"Oh, that's nice of him."

"What did you get, Al?" Rosie asks, looking intrigued.

"Me? Oh it was…my Dad yelling at me, nothing major."

"Yelling at you?" Rosie presses, I look at Al's face and I'm surprised to see that he's blushing.

"Yeah, disappointed and stuff." Al looks away and I feel sure that he's lying.

"Mine was Professor McGonagall telling me I'd failed everything, Uncle Remus said it was the same one my Mom had in her third year!"

Rosie then dives into a lengthy description of how exactly we should tackle Boggarts that carries us to the History of Magic classroom.

I think it's the only class where I make more notes than Rosie, I know Binns is boring but there's something about the subject that I find fascinating. It's a class I always give undivided attention to, even today.

After the lesson we walk to the Great Hall and I barely glimpse the enchanted ceiling before I hear someone calling me.

"Miss Parker!" I turn around and see Ginny Potter walking towards me. Al and Rosie stop as well and watch their mother/aunt approach.

"Yes…Madam Potter?" I ask, is she a professor?

"Yeah, but you can call me Ginny when no one's around."

"We're around!" Says Al indignantly.

"All six foot of you Al, I know!" Al smiles slightly as he looks down at his mother.

"Anyway, your sister's in the hospital wing she…"

"What?" I ask, so loudly that passing students turn to look at me. Ginny guides us to a more secluded section.

"She fell off her broom this morning, Madam Clearwater wants me to take you…"

"Hang on, you've just been in the hospital wing, didn't you see her?" Rosie asks shrewdly. Ginny must notice the look of panic on my face because she turns to Rosie and Al and tells them to go and get lunch and then turns back to me.

"Is Izzy alright?"

"We think so…it was the strangest thing, I could have sworn that she banged her head but she hasn't got a mark on her. Perplexing!" Ginny starts walking but I don't follow and after a few steps she notices and turns back to look at me.

"Matilda? Come on, she'll be fine." I nod and we walk silently. At least I think it's silently, there is a possibility that Ginny's talking to me but my brain is going into overdrive, what if Izzy is seriously hurt and my glamour is hiding it? What if she tells them about the glamours?

I speed up my walk so that Ginny is almost running to keep up with me. When we arrive in the hospital wing Izzy is lying on one of the bed looking utterly petrified and crying. Lupin and McGonagall are at the foot of her bed and Madam Clearwater is passing her a potion that she seems unwilling to take.

"Izzy? Are you alright?" I ask, reaching the bed so quickly that when I stop I almost topple onto her.

Izzy doesn't reply she just looks from me to the adults and then back again.

"I think she's a bit shook up, Miss Parker, I want to give her a calming potion but she doesn't seem keen." I look at Madam Clearwater and then down at the potion. I recognised it from my potions lessons and I try and think of whether it will remove the glamour.

"I…Umm…" Damn it, why can't I remember?

"It's just a simple calming potion Matilda, nothing to worry about." I look at Lupin and his kind expression makes me feel terrible for lying to him earlier. I drop my gaze and turn back to Izzy.

"Will she have to stay in?" I say, finding Izzy's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, she's shaking in fear.

"Once I see how she reacts to the potion then I'll be able to make that decision."

"You… you can take it Izzy, it's fine." I say, turning back to her. Her eyes show clear pain and my imagination paints a horrible picture of a deep gash under the glamour.

Izzy takes the potion dose from the mediwitch and I look back at Ginny.

"You said she hit her head?"

"Well, I thought she did, I was sure I saw blood but it must have been just a flash of red."

"Her tie, perhaps?" McGonagall suggests, I look at the headmistress and try to read if she is suspicious but I don't know her well enough to judge.

"It must be a new experience for you, Penny, two sisters in the same day?" Shit.

"What?"

"You treated both the Parker's today, quite the coincidence…" Lupin stops as he sees the expression on Clearwater's face, he looks at me.

"I…I was feeling better…"

"Rosie told me she brought you here."

"Almost, I told her I'd be fine, honestly it was nothing, I just tripped…"

"What's this?" McGonagall asks.

"Matilda tripped this morning and Albus informed me that she has been under the weather, I was under the impression that Rosie brought her here." Lupin's mild tone makes me feel terrible, it's like lying to a puppy.

"Oh well, pop yourself on that bed and I'll take a look." Says Clearwater brightly. I want to refuse but I know that it's not possible, this has gotten out of hand already. I mutter a thanks and sit on the bed next to Izzy who is looking much calmer.

The mediwitch waves her wand over me and I look over at Izzy and see that she is falling asleep.

"Is she supposed to fall asleep?" I ask, Clearwater glances at Izzy and then back at me with a reassuring smile.

"She's small, don't worry."

I nod but I can't help staring at her chest to make sure she's still breathing.

"You've got a bit of a fever. I'll get you a potion, take it easy for the rest of the day, no classes."

"Can I stay with Izzy?"

"If you behave." I nod, Lupin walks over with McGonagall and Ginny leaves the wing with an apologetic smile at me.

"What's the verdict, Penny?"

"A fever, fast pulse but that could be all the excitement. I'll sign her out of classes for the day and keep an eye on her but I don't think it's anything serious."

"Excellent, would you like me to write to…"

"No!" I say, before Lupin can even finish. There's an awkward silence that I know I need to fill. "There's no need, they'll only worry and Dad's got his new job now so they're really busy."

"Very well, I would like to see you tomorrow afternoon for a detention for lying."

"I…I've never had a…" I tail off with tears in my eyes.

"When your teacher sends you to the hospital wing, Miss Parker, it is an order not advice." McGonagall says firmly, I nod and she leaves the room.

"Three o'clock tomorrow in my office, good day Miss Parker." Lupin glances at my sister and then nods to Penny before leaving the room.

One of my tears spill over and I quickly wipe it away.

"Don't fret, everyone gets a detention at some point. I'll get you that potion and then I'll pop and get you both a lunch tray."

When she returns with the potion I take it and then lie down, as soon as she leaves for lunch I jump up and run to Izzy's bed and give her a quick shake.

"Izzy! Izzy, wake up!" She wakes up and looks around.

"I'm so sorry, someone pushed Fred and he…"

"I don't care, just hold still." I remove the glamour and to my enormous relief the wound does not appear to be as bad as my imagination had made it. I heal it with my wand and then dab some dittany on it before replacing the glamour.

Izzy pulls me into a hug and I rub my hand lightly down her back and let her cry into me. The doors open and Clearwater returns, Izzy pulls away and I close my eyes at her skittishness.

"Feeling better, Isobel?" Izzy nods and I give her a significant look.

"Umm…yes, thank you Madam Clearwater." She says quietly.

I need to do something about Izzy's ability to lie, before it gets us both into trouble.

* * *

><p>AN So, yeah, I've kept the Lupin's alive, I missed them! Please review!

Jessalynvix- The double life will become apparent, there's no big secret about Izzy being small though, she's just small.

Messed up Reality- Thanks, all will become apparent.

LUG-14- Thanks, I'll be updating it weekly.

Reading Dorkk- Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Take a seat, Miss Parker." I sit down opposite Lupin feeling nervous.

"How is your sister?"

"She's fine, thank you. She didn't need to stay in the hospital…"

"Neither of you did, I know. It may escape your notice, Miss Parker, but staff at this school do talk to each other."

"I know, sir." I reply, confused.

"Yet, you thought I wouldn't check if you had been to the hospital wing?"

"I…"

"I was on my way when Madam Potter passed me with your sister." I don't reply, feeling stupid.

"So why did you decide not to go?"

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"But you didn't feel well enough to return to class?"

"No…I just sat down for a while." Lupin leans back in his chair looking at me suspiciously.

"Well, I decided you could use this detention to make up what you missed yesterday."

"What do…?" My speech fails me as I realise what he means, I'm still going to have to face a Boggart. Bugger.

Lupin stands up and walks around his desk before expanding the size of the office and indicating to me that I should stand. I do so, trying to think quickly but this time I know I won't escape from it.

"Right, do you remember the counter curse?"

"Riddikulus." I reply, looking at the trunk.

"Excellent, wand out then, are you ready?"

I don't reply, my eyes on the trunk.

"Miss Parker, are you ready?"

"I…I don't want to…can't I just do lines or something?"

"What good will lines be in your OWL? Prepare yourself." He opens the trunk with a slight laugh and then steps back.

Vapour rises out of the trunk and it seems to turn to me and hover for a moment before my parent's form, both of them wearing the face they reserve for myself and now Izzy.

"R…"

"Concentrate, Matilda!" Lupin's voice seems far away, like down a tunnel.

My father takes a step towards me and raises his wand, I flinch and step back.

"Tilly, you failed…"

"I…"

"Matilda, it's a Boggart!"

Suddenly Izzy steps out from behind my parents and she has blood pouring down her face from a large gash at the top of her head. I look at the blood and it seems to fade, then the rest of my vision does too.

"…struggle with Boggarts, Dora."

"She's waking up I think." I open my eyes slowly and see the blurry outline of the Lupins come into focus.

"How are you feeling, Matilda?" Lupin asks, with a strained smile.

"m'fine." I mumble, my head feels like I knocked it on the floor and I rub it with my hand.

"Yes, sorry about that, you dropped like a stone. Usually I'm quite good at catching falling people but…"

"You drop me sometimes, head was it?" Mrs Lupin asks. I nod.

"It's fine." They help me sit up and then I push myself into a chair.

"I'll make some tea." Mrs Lupin says, moving to a kettle and opening the cupboards.

"I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed." I say, blushing.

"Don't worry, you're not the first person to faint at a Boggart and you certainly won't be the last." Mrs Lupin says.

"Is that why you didn't come back to class, because you knew you'd have to face one?" Lupin asks, I nod and rub my face with my hands.

"If you'd told me…"

"I still had to face one, it made no difference except to make Rosie annoyed with me." I spit, before remembering that I'm talking to my Head of House.

"Sorry." I say, dropping my gaze.

"Why do you think you saw your…"

"What is this? A therapy session?" I'm so surprised by what I said I put my hand to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Professor."

"You can tell you hang around with Rosie Weasley!" Says Mrs Lupin from the corner.

"I just…don't like to upset my parents…just like Al."

"Al?" Lupin asks, confused.

"Yeah, he said his Boggart was his Dad shouting at him." I remember my suspicion that Al was lying too late and Lupin's response seems to confirm it, he doesn't deny it though. Mrs Lupin brings the tea over and sits down on an armchair.

"And your sister?" He asks, ignorance might be my best bet here.

"What about her?"

"She was in the Boggart with blood on her head."

"Oh, I didn't see that, that is strange." I try and hold his gaze and he breaks it first.

"Here we are." Says Mrs Lupin passing me a cup of tea.

"Thanks." I mumble as she pours it, she offers the sugar but I shake my head.

"Well, I suggest we tackle the Boggart again another time."

"So, can I go?" I ask, I'm not familiar with detention procedure.

"Not yet, you can go into the classroom and charm the graffiti off the desks, drink your tea first though."

"Okay, I've never had a detention before." I say, feeling myself fill with shame.

"You made it to fifth year without a detention? Merlin, I was _always_ in detention!" Says Mrs Lupin, smiling.

"I had a few, not as many as my friends though." Lupin says with a faraway look in his face.

A knock on the door disturbs the scene.

"Come in." Lupin calls, the door opens and Percy Weasley steps in.

"Sorry to bother you Remus, I just wanted your help with these coursework forms."

"Not to worry, come in Percy, would you like tea?"

"Oh, yes please." Percy looks up from the parchment and looks surprised to see me there.

"Hello Professor." I say quietly.

"Good afternoon, Miss Parker."

"Matilda has earned herself her first detention, Percy. I think it's quite an achievement to make it to fifth year, don't you?"

"Considering that my niece and nephew are her best friends then most definitely." I blush and Mrs Lupin laughs.

"She's caught some of Rosie's cheek though."

"Well, Rosie is her father's daughter when it comes to vocabulary." Percy sits down and I try and think of a quick escape.

"Thanks for the tea, Professor. I'll go and charm the tables now." I saw, finishing the rest of my tea quickly, I'm not comfortable around Percy Weasley, he makes me think of my father.

It takes an hour to clean the desks and Lupin lets me leave. When I arrive in the Common Room I spot Izzy and Fred playing chess so I walk over to them.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask as she looks up.

"I'm great, I'm winning!"

"Good job…"

"Matilda, can we go flying?" Al asks, materialising next to me. He has an urgent look on his face.

"Sure, why?" I love flying but I'm still not feeling great.

"Rosie's popped to the library but she won't be gone for long." I take the hint and run upstairs to get my broom.

Within five minutes we are on the Quidditch pitch, there are a couple of Hufflepuffs flying but apart from that it's clear.

"Ten minutes warm up and then goal practice then?" He says with a grin.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Al is an amazing flier, I drop back and watch how he handles his Lightening-nimbus. My gaze is drawn to his face and I watch the concentration combined with exhilaration and I realise with a jolt that Al is good looking, I've never really noticed before.

Blushing, I speed up and we fly around the pitch a few times before collecting the Quaffles.

"Ready?" He asks, with a grin. I give a thumbs up and within a second the ball surges towards me, I catch it and toss it back. I know I'm a good keeper, part of me has always wondered if it's because I am used to blocking blows at home, I keep my eye on the ball and not the player, fists and not his face.

After seven successful saves I fail, the ball hits my burn and instead of catching it the ball deflects through the hoop, I turn on my broom and look at the posts as I swallow my scream of pain. The world seems to blur for a moment but before I can wonder if I'm going to fall I feel someone's hands on my waist.

"Matilda?" Al's voice in my ear brings me back to myself and I lean back into him with a sound that I'm not sure how to describe, it's not a groan, it is _not_ a groan.

I close my eyes and then the next thing I know I'm on the ground and Al is still behind me, I can hear him shout.

"GET A TEACHER!"

"Al? Why are you… shouting?" I ask, blinking rapidly to try and restore my blurred vision.

Again time seems to pass and I'm lying down, looking up at the clouds, Al's face is hovering above me and he's looking around and shouting to someone I can't see.

"…know what happened, Mum! She was fine and then she went all funny!" Al looks back at me and I try to focus on his face but he seems to be moving fast.

"Stop moving, Al…"

"Matilda…" Ginny Potter enters my vision and she also seems to be vibrating, perhaps they're both shivering. I can't understand my though, it's really warm.

A hand touches my forehead and I jump because I can't tell whose it is. Al's mouth is moving with the rest of him but I can't hear what he's saying.

Professor Longbottom's face joins the party and then Al lifts me off the floor and we start moving.

"I could conjure a stretcher, Al."

"It's fine, she weighs nothing." I've never seen Al from this angle before, he has a dimple under his chin.

"Al?" I mumble.

"It's alright, we're going to the hospital wing." He replies, glancing down at me.

"Why?" I ask, perhaps Izzy is hurt. "Is Izzy hurt?"

"No, you are." He replies, his voice is strained with the effort of carrying me. The smell of the greenhouses reaches me and I suddenly feel sick.

I have no time to react and I throw up all over Al, I feel myself lowered to the ground and I'm amazed that he didn't drop me in disgust.

Al kneels down next to me and his mother holds a bucket in front of me.

"Anymore in there, Matilda?" She asks, her hand on my shoulder, holding me up.

"What?" I ask, what is she talking about?

"Mum?"

"Don't worry Al, Neville's gone to fetch Penny. Matilda, do you feel sick?"

"'m hot…" Al makes a fanning gesture with his hands and I close my eyes.

I open my eyes again just as I'm placed on a bed in the hospital wing. My head feels like it's been spun and my throat feels woolly. My arm is throbbing so much it's like someone is squeezing it repeatedly.

"…slight fever yesterday but the potion lowered it, she must have an infection or illness of some kind."

"She's been feeling ill all week, Madam Clearwater!" Rosie's voice is high-pitched and I want my ears to squint against the sound. Instead I shut my eyes again.

"Why didn't she…"

"She's always a bit on edge for the first few weeks of term, isn't she Al?" Al doesn't reply.

"Al?" Rosie asks.

"Well, I'll get to the bottom of this, if you could both wait outside?" Madam Clearwater sounds like she's trying to get some control in her hospital wing.

"Al, go on and wait with Rosie, actually go and get cleaned up." Ginny Potter voice is gentle and I hear Al move. I open my eyes in time to see the curtains close behind him.

"'m fine." I mutter, trying to sit up. Madam Clearwater, watches me struggle for a moment before speaking.

"If you can't sit up on your own, Miss Parker, you are clearly not fine."

"'m sitting up." I reply, although as soon as I close my mouth I realise that I'm not.

"It's alright Matilda, you've got a fever, it can make you confused." Says Ginny, sitting on a chair.

"How long have you been feeling ill?" Clearwater asks, moving her wand over me.

"Not ill…" I close my eyes against the bright lights so I don't notice the matron reach over, I feel her when she tries to find my pulse and I shriek in pain and pull my arm up to my chest and protect it with my other arms, both arms seem to be shaking.

"Have you hurt your arm?" I don't reply.

"I'll ask Al." Ginny says and I hear her leave the cubicle.

"Miss Parker, I'm going to get you a potion for your fever." The matron leaves and I roll onto my side and sob slightly. My arm feels like someone is pouring acid on it and I can't think of any way out of this.

A wave of nausea passes through me and I throw up onto the bed and floor. Running footsteps and then gently hands. Someone sits me up and rubs my back, a sick bowl is held out in front of me.

Footsteps again and then a gasp.

"Oh Remus, I didn't hear her, good thing you arrived."

"She was on her side anyway." The mild tone belongs to the person holding me, I heave again and throw up into the bowl.

"Matilda, there's a potion for you." After a few more heaves I relax slightly and then I feel a bottle at my lips, I open my mouth and the potion is tipped in, it tastes like liquorice but as I swallow it the nausea fades.

I close my eyes and I'm lowered back down, someone whispers a spell and the vomit sticking to my mouth vanishes.

"Open your mouth, I have another potion." I obey the calm female voice and another potion slides down my throat. I wonder what it's for, but not for long.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and the room is bathed in evening light. I still feel tired but much better than I have done all week.<p>

"Oh, Tilly, you're awake, thank goodness!" The sound of my mother's voice almost makes me jump and I turn in the direction it came from. Both my parents are sat by the side of my bed.

"Ah, excellent, I shall fetch Penny." McGonagall is standing at the foot of the bed but moves away quietly.

I look at my parents.

"What…"

"Are we doing here? Good question, I told you not to let me down." My father hisses, it's amazing how quickly his face can change. Before I can respond his public face is back and Clearwater and McGonagall arrive.

"Miss Parker, how are you feeling?" Clearwater asks, picking up a clipboard at the foot of my bed and then waving her wand over me. I don't reply until I see my mother's faux-concern and I realise I'm on thin ice.

"Much better, thank you Madam Clearwater."

"Yes, you're vitals are almost normal. You've been asleep for four days." Crap, that explains my parents' presence.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"You should have come to see Madam Clearwater the minute you got to Hogwarts, I told you that, Tilly!" My mother scolds lightly, she told me nothing of the sort.

"We were going to take her to St Mungo's before we went to Kings Cross but she insisted she was fine and we didn't want Izzy to go on the train on her own." My father adds.

"Well, the infection was very severe which explains why she's been asleep for a few days. I haven't managed to find the cause of it which is strange but it could be an old cut that had an infection and then healed quickly. I'll keep her in until I'm absolutely sure the infection is gone, but I suspect she'll be out tomorrow."

"Perhaps it was that graze she got falling off her broom a few weeks again, it looked a bit nasty but I healed it, I should have checked…"

"Don't blame yourself Mrs Parker, these things happen." McGonagall reassures my mother and my father squeezes her shoulder. I realise I need to say something.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to cause a fuss." I say, with a slight catch in my throat.

"Well you certainly dodged that spell, Tilly!" My father says with a short laugh. I smile sheepishly.

"Well, I'll give you a chance to catch up. I'm glad you're feeling better, Miss Parker."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." McGonagall nods and leaves, and Clearwater makes some notes on the clipboard and then disappears into her office leaving me alone with my parents.

"Well?" My father says, dropping his arm from my mother's shoulder and glaring at me.

"I'm sorry. You can go home, I'm fine."

"Of course you're fine!" My mother hisses, checking first that the door to Clearwater's office is closed.

"I've missed meetings!"

"You didn't have…."

"Of course I did! You were unconscious!" My father whispers, leaning forward.

"Well I'm not now so you can go." My cheek would usually earn at slap but my father's not stupid, he's careful.

"Be very careful, Tilly." He says quietly.

"We have an announcement to make." My mother says, straightening herself up with a dignified expression.

"What?" I ask, trying to look sincere.

"I am going to be running for election." My father says, with a smile. It's like a bucket of ice cold water is thrown over me.

"What?" I ask, astounded.

"I will be running for Minister of Magic, it's being announced tomorrow. The election is in May."

"What do you want me to say?" I ask, my sharp tongue will cost me dearly come Christmas.

"What is expected of you. And sort Izzy out, she's too shy and the teachers are worried, she was in here last week as well!" My mother says, looking annoyed.

"She fell off her broom, it was nothing to do…"

"We didn't know! I had to pretend I forgot to tell your father, we need to know everything!"

"The prophet will be scrutinising our every move."

"You should invite them to stay, let them see the real you." I say coldly, my father stands up quickly and reaches over and squeezes my wrist tightly. I clamp my mouth shut to keep from crying out, he leans down and whispers in my ear and I feel myself recoil in disgust.

"Be very careful, it would be so easy for Izzy or yourself to have a fatal accident, sympathy can be a powerful election tool." He gives my wrist one last excruciating squeeze and then sits back down.

"Is everything alright?" Clearwater asks, sticking her head out of her office. "Your heart rate has just spiked."

"Oh Tilly, we just told her about the election campaign!" My mother says, holding my hand as the matron walks over.

"I'm just so proud of…" I tail off and my parents beam at me, Clearwater smiles and makes to retreat.

"Actually Madam Clearwater, we're going to go home. Tilly wants us to get a good night sleep for the announcement."

"Of course, I'll keep you informed of Matilda's progress."

My parents say goodbye with hugs and fake tears and then the leave. I relax as soon as the door closes but I try not to let it show on my face.

* * *

><p>AN So things have got a bit more complicated for Matilda! What did you think of Remus and Tonks?

**Can anyone recommend any good book series'? I'm currently reading the Gone series by Michael Grant (which is awesome), and Uglies by Scott Westerfield (which is a bit too girly-Twilight love sick-like for me but still an interesting concept), anyone reading any good series at the moment?**

Mozie- I know, I'm an angsty writer, it's what I read as well though. Simple Complexity is probably the fluffiest story I've written and even that has dark moments. Matilda definitely won't be telling a teacher now, not with the election campaign.

Guest- Yep, Matilda's dad has a growing power within the Ministry.

LUG-14- Very good guess work with the infection coming back! It's all sorted now though.

WhatsTheTimeMrWolf- Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following evening I'm sat in the Great Hall in between Al and Rosie when the Prophet arrives, Rosie pays the owl and disappears behind it for a quarter of a second before gasping and looking at me.

"Your father is going to run for Minister, that's amazing Matilda! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't allowed to until the announcement." I reply, glancing at Izzy who appears to be getting a similar lecture from a first year who I don't know.

"Wow, that's really cool. You must be proud of him." Al says, smiling at me. I look at his expression for a few moments, noticing his perfect teeth, before responding.

"Yeah, really proud. Anyway, Rosie have you got your notes for me to use?"

"I'll give them to you later, what are his election promises?" She replies, delving further into the paper. My father's election promises, I promise to never show the public who I really am?

"I'm not sure, he was quite busy when I saw him."

"Oh wow, he's going to work with my mother on the House-Elf Reforms, oh Matilda she'll be so pleased!" I've rarely seen my friend this excited.

"Yes my father cares a lot about House Elves." I reply, trying to conjure up some enthusiasm. "He also cares about my grades, Rosie." Rosie ignores the hint but Al chuckles.

"Come on, I'll give you my notes, we'll leave her here." I smile and we walk out of the hall, as we go through the entrance hall we pass Professor Weasley and Al stops so I do too.

"Hey Uncle Percy." Says Al, glancing around to check we're alone.

"Evening Al, hello Miss Parker, it's nice to see you looking better."

"Thank you sir."

"I was pleased to read about your father's plans, you must be proud."

"Extremely sir, I'm sure he'll be a brilliant Minister." Why can I not look people in the eye when I lie to them?

"Well, Minister Shacklebolt has assured me that he'll be giving him his full support." Excellent, the most popular Minister of all time is going to support my father, brilliant!

"Marvellous."

"We'll see you later Uncle Percy, Matilda wants to catch up with her work."

"Then I won't stop you, in fact, there is a pop-quiz on 14th century vocabulary tomorrow, just a heads up."

"Cheers!" Al says, smiling widely, I smile as well but it feels forced.

We return to the Common Room and spend the rest of the evening preparing for Arithmancy, Rosie doesn't take the subject so she leaves us be.

I'm just debating whether to go to bed when a shadow falls over the table and I look up and see James Potter looking down at me.

"Matilda, I delayed the try-outs for you, at Al's _insistent_ request, do you think you'll be ready by the weekend?" I see Al blush opposite me and force myself not to mimic him.

"Yeah, thanks James, I really appreciate it."

"No bother, you probably are the best Keeper in Gryffindor anyway. Al have you spoken to Lucy?"

"Not today, why?"

"She's not trying out, she doesn't want to risk getting hurt."

"Oh…" Al seems unsure how to respond and I understand.

"You have to try out then Al, you'll definitely get the spot!" I say with genuine enthusiasm. He looks at me with his emerald green eyes and smiles before looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, I'll try out, don't be a prat about it though."

"Would I, brother dear? Would I?" He leaves the table and Al rolls his eyes.

"He's going to be a nightmare if I get on the team."

"You will be on the team, and hopefully I will too!" I say brightly.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning the rain is torrential but predictably enough James doesn't delay try-outs. We all meet in the locker room before hand and his mother hovers in the background.<p>

"Right, I know it's cold and wet but you might need to play a match in this so don't be wimps. I'm going to split the group into teams based on surnames, they'll be three tests; Basic flying, Position specific testing, and teamwork. Everyone onto the pitch to watch."

"Can't we wait in here?" A fourth year moans.

"Not if you want to be in the team, Bryant, choice is yours." The fourth year moans but follows the rest of us onto the pitch.

Al and I wait with Lily as the first three groups fly, Lily is watching the other players almost obsessively but Al and I talk quietly about Quidditch.

"Right, P through to T!" James calls, I mount my broom.

"Good luck Al, you too Lily."

"Thanks Matilda, good luck." Lily replies before zooming off, Al turns to me.

"Fly like you know you can, Matilda." He smiles and flies away and a moment later I follow.

Twenty minutes later our tests are over and we re-join the waiting groups, all mumbling about the cold.

I shiver and move over to Al who seems pleased with his performance, Lily is watching the other Weasleys but Al looks at me.

"Cold and wet?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm immune to weather." I reply, he laughs and shuffles closer before putting his arm around me. I lean into him, he's so strong and muscular, I can feel his muscles through his Quidditch top, I have a fleeting thought as to what they might look like but thankfully before the moment gets awkward the trials stop and James calls us into the locker room.

"Right, great trials everyone! Listen up, first team is as follows. Chasers are Roxy Weasley, Robert Land and me, Seeker is Al Potter, Beaters are Lily Potter and Stuart Smith and Keeper is Matilda Parker. Second team…" I don't hear the rest because Al picks me up and hugs me, Robert runs over and joins in, looking ecstatic.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaims, his face shining with happiness. "I was so sure that Felix would beat me but all that practice must have paid off." It is impossible not to like Robert.

"Well done, mate." Says Al, clapping him on the back. Robert walks away talking to himself and Al takes my hand and turns to talk to me, the moment is broken by his mother.

"Well done, Al. Your Dad will be delighted, all three kids on the team, that is good breeding!"

"Thanks Mom."

"Well done, Matilda, I'm sure your father will be delighted."

"I'm sure he will, Madam Potter."

"Go and get showered and changed before you both catch colds." We walk out of the room, still holding hands and it's only when we reach the shower rooms that we both realise.

"Oh, see you in a minute." Al says, dropping my hand, I nod and walk into the shower room.

As the hot water washed over me I find my mind thinking about Al. Something's happening between us and I'm smart enough to know what it is. Am I brave enough to let it continue?

* * *

><p>The next few weeks pass quickly and by November I feel well and truly at home. A frantic schedule of classes and Quidditch had almost allowed me to forget my impending Christmas nightmare and even Izzy seems to be finding her feet at Hogwarts.<p>

She appears to have found a passion on her own, Herbology. Professor Longbottom held me back after class one day to tell me how well she was doing in his class. I'm genuinely pleased for her.

On a frosty Monday morning I find myself sitting next to her at the Gryffindor table, we are happily eating breakfast and talking about classes when Professor Lupin comes towards us.

"Miss Parker, Miss Parker, could you both come with me please?" He asks, smiling.

"Of course, sir." I reply, picking up my bag and climbing over the bench. As we exit the hall we pass Al who is just coming into breakfast.

"Morning Albus." Lupin says, standing aside to let Izzy and me out of the hall ahead of him.

"Morning, everything alright?" He asks, looking at me.

"Nothing to worry about Al." Lupin says, smiling.

Izzy and I follow him to the Headmistress's office and he gives the password, we follow him up the stairs and into McGonagall's office. I've never been in here before and I find my eyes looking around with interest.

"Thank you Remus, would you like to stay?" McGonagall asks, putting down her quill.

"If you wouldn't mind, Minerva. When is she arriving?"

"A few minutes, please all of you sit down." As I do I start to feel myself panic and I notice Izzy is looking worried.

"Is everything alright, Professor?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Parker. A reporter from the Daily Prophet is coming in to ask you about your father's campaign."

"Oh…why?" I ask, suddenly concerned that I know next to nothing about my father's campaign.

"Just a human interest story, lighten up the campaigns. Anyway this particular journalist, Rita Skeeter, has a habit of exaggerating things so we thought it best to supervise the interview."

"Okay, thanks." I say, nervously.

Skeeter arrives within minutes and the adults exchange barbed comments for a few minutes before she sits down, when she does she looks at Izzy and I as if we are a prize.

"So, girls, you must be very excited about the prospect of your father becoming the Minister?" I glance at Izzy and realise she has almost zero desire to speak to this woman. I will have to carry this interview.

"Of course, we're delighted."

"When did you find out?"

"Oh, just before the article came out."

"Has your father always had such lofty ambitions?"

"Umm… He enjoys working at the Ministry." I reply, lamely.

"What do you think, dear?" Skeeter asks, looking at Izzy.

"Daddy will make a good Minister." She replies, squeakily. Merlin, I will have to try harder.

"We know he'll be brilliant and my mother loves supporting him."

"Have you been following his election promises?" Think, Matilda, think! What has Rosie been babbling on about?

"We know how important he thinks creature rights are, especially house-elves."

"Of course, you are friends with the Potter and Weasley children, aren't you Matilda?"

"Yes."

"A little birdie told me you made the Quidditch team!" She squeaks, as if she has been let into a state secret.

"Yes, I play keeper."

"Will you parents be coming to watch you?" Merlin, I hope not!

"Perhaps, it will depend on their schedules."

"Do you like Quidditch, Isobel?"

"I… I like plants." Izzy stutters in a truly adorable voice, she sounds about seven.

"How charming!"

"What is your favourite subject, Matilda?" What is my favourite subject?

"History of Magic or Arithmancy, I think." Crap, Lupin is right next to me!

"How is Professor Weasley as a teacher?"

"Miss Skeeter, please keep your questions relevant." McGonagall snaps.

"Just trying to add a bit of colour!"

"Don't." Lupin replies.

"Very well, so girls, what is your favourite thing to do with your father?" Izzy and I stare at Skeeter and my brain is working overtime. What did I used to do with my father that doesn't involve his true persona?

"Does he not have time to play with…"

"It's not that! There's just so much to choose from!" I almost shout.

"I like drawing with Daddy."

"Yes, Izzy draws with him, all the time!"

"How lovely, what do you draw?" Izzy looks bewildered and I know she has never drawn with our father.

"Plants, because Izzy likes them so much." Izzy nods.

"Delightful, now how do you think your mother will be as a Minister's wife?"

"I think Mummy will be excellent, she's very good at helping Daddy." Yeah, helping him hide his abuse.

"Yes, Mum is extremely versatile, she'll adapt well to any change that the family may have."

"Have you spent a lot of time with the Potter's and Weasley's during your holidays?" She asks, looking at me. No, I've never once been to any of their houses, holidays are spent in hell.

"Not really, we like to do things as a family during the holidays."

"How will you feel if your parents have to spend more time at work in the future?" I'll be ecstatic.

The silence stretches on and I'm still trying to think of an answer, Izzy saves me.

"I'm sure they trust us to be responsible, they know Matilda will look after me if we're home alone."

"Lovely, so Matilda, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." I reply, blushing quickly.

"Miss Skeeter, I think you have enough to be getting on with, please send me a copy of the article before it is printed." McGonagall says, standing up. Skeeter packs up her notes and then Floo's out of the office.

"Well done girls, off to class." Lupin says, standing up. It takes Izzy and me a moment to respond but I then put my arm around my sister, say thank you to Lupin and McGonagall, and lead her from the room.

I wait until we are halfway down the Charms corridor before I talk to her, I push her onto a bench and kneel in front of her.

"Did we do okay?" She asks, clearly worried.

"I think so."

"What if he gets it, Matilda? Becomes Minister for Magic?" She asks, clearly as appalled as I am with the thought.

"He won't."

"Fred thinks he will."

"He won't." I repeat trying to reassure myself as well as Izzy.

"I've got Herbology, see you later." Izzy walks away leaving me kneeling in front of an empty seat.

"Miss Parker, what are you doing?" I turn and see Mrs Lupin walking towards me with Teddy Lupin, he's a Junior Auror now and recently married Al's cousin Victoire.

"I was just talking to my sister." I turn and realise that Izzy has left the corridor. "She was here, honestly, I've not gone mad." I continue with a laugh.

"Oh well, shouldn't you both be in class?" She asks, with a grin on her face.

"Yes, History of Magic, excuse me." I leave the mother and son and walk quickly to my class. Binns doesn't even notice me arrive and I slip into my usual seat between Rosie and Al.

"I paid attention for you." Says Al, slipping his notes onto my desk, I smile in thanks and then disappear into the Goblin Rebellion of 1014.

* * *

><p>AN So Matilda is starting to realise she's got a crush on Al, what do you think she'll do about it?

Allen Pitt- Sometimes your reviews are too accurate!

WhatsTheTimeMrWolf- Me too, me too.

LUG-14- Lupin has no reason to contact Hermione at this point, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following Saturday I find myself in the locker room next to Al listening to James give us a pre-match pep talk.

"…best team in Hogwarts! Al, catch that snitch, Roxy and Robert keep passing well, Lily and Stuart don't forget the new blocks you've learnt, and Matilda keep those Quaffles out!" I smile and we all cheer and grab out brooms.

It's the first game of the season, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.

"Good luck, Al." I saw, giving him a quick hug. He smells like broomstick varnish, or maybe his broom does.

"You too."

The game is fast and I think we're all surprised by how well Hufflepuff are playing. I let in only four goals for the first hour but the amount of shots I block has me exhausted, our Chasers are finding it hard to get possession and Al still hasn't made any attempt on the snitch.

Two hours later and it starts to snow, I've let in another ten goals but Hufflepuff are starting to make mistakes and the score is now pretty even. As Ginny Potter sorts out a penalty for Gryffindor I look over at the staff and family box and I'm relieved to see my parents absent. Professor Lupin smiles at me and a whistle draws me back into the game.

After almost five hours of playing I'm about to block a goal when I hear the whistle of a bludger flying towards me, before I can react Al barrels into me and the bludger hits him of the back of his head and he collapses onto me, I barely hold him in the air and we steadily sink down to the ground.

As we touch the snowy ground he looks up at me weakly.

"Are you hurt?" He asks, struggling to focus on my face.

"No, are you? What the hell were you thinking?" I ask, angrily. His mother and siblings fly down.

"Al, are you okay?" Ginny asks, signalling for Madam Clearwater to come over.

"Yeah, there was… bludger…"

"Why did you fly into it you idiot?" James asks, looking perplexed but also concerned.

"Matilda…didn't see it fast enough…"

"Why didn't you just yell to me?" I ask, his green eyes find mine and he looks completely baffled.

"Yeah Al, you didn't need to intercept it with your head!" Lily shouts.

"Matilda's more important than…" His voice fades as he passes out.

Clearwater arrives with Hagrid and Mr Potter and they take him to the hospital wing. Ginny looks conflicted but then seems to remind herself that she is the Quidditch coach so gives James a three-minute team talk.

He calls in the rest of the team.

"Right, we need to put Baker out of action, make sure we keep scoring and keep the goal difference high enough, got it?" We all nod. I can't let in a single goal.

Ginny blows the whistle and I fly back up to the posts, my heart wishing I was with Al, he took a bludger to the head for me!

I let in a goal almost immediately and then give myself a shake and get my head back into the game. Within an hour the score has climbed and Gryffindor are ahead by more than three hundred points, all we need is for Baker to catch the snitch or Hufflepuff to concede.

Another fifteen minutes later and the snitch is caught. It's one of the longest matches in recent years and when I touch the ground next to Lily we both need help from Robert to climb off out brooms.

"Hit the showers and then come up to the hospital wing, we'll all need Pepper-Up! Good work, team!" James shouts, walking into the boys' locker room.

Lily, Roxy and I shuffle into the showers and it feels like the hot water is burning my skin, I rush and change quickly but then realise I should wait for Lily and Roxy.

"Come on, let's find out if my brother's brain damaged." Lily says with a laugh. I don't find it funny.

When we get to the hospital wing there is a curtain around one of the beds and the rest of the Quidditch players are all sipping drinks being provided by Clearwater.

"How's Al?" I ask, as she passes me a potion.

"Very lucky, he should be alright. I'll wake him up tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Lily asks, looking worried for the first time.

"His brain got a shock, I've put him into a sleep to give it a rest. He should be fine."

"What do you mean, should?" I ask, almost shouting.

"It's alright, Matilda." Robert says, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's not alright! Why didn't he just shout to me? Why did he have to fly into the path of a bludger! Who the hell does that? What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking, he was being a complete idiot…" I'm still yelling as Clearwater takes me by hand and steers me to a bed.

Ginny sticks her head out of Al's cubicle and walks over.

"…have just said; Matilda, there's a bludger! Or just; move, that would have been fine! But no, he has to push his massive head in between me and a flying metal ball!"

"He'll be alright." Ginny starts but I can't seem to stop myself.

"He didn't even think that _he_ was the seeker and _he_ couldn't be replaced! He just flew into me like some bloody flying giant!"

"This is fun." Lily says from the group of Gryffindor team members.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Push him out of the way, he weighs like ten of me!" I feel tears start to spill over but I'm clearly on some kind of roll and I can't seem to shut up.

"Drink this, Miss Parker."

"He's a stupid boy! Just an idiot! What if he's died and I…"

A potion bottle is at my lips and Clearwater and Ginny seem to team up to force me to swallow it, I barely stop my tirade.

"He should have been looking for the stupid snitch! Why was…he even looking…at me?"

"Let's lie you down." Clearwater says, I feel her lift my legs and Ginny steers my upper half.

"Why…stupid…he has really green eyes…"

"I know, dear." Ginny says, fondly.

"Built like a bloody tank…" The world seems to tip and I hear Lily giggle as I enter the darkness.

* * *

><p>My awareness comes back to me and I'm speaking before I even open my eyes.<p>

"…should have just shouted to me." I murmur, continuing my tirade.

"Matilda, wake up properly." I open my eyes and Izzy and Rosie are sitting next to me.

"Al?" I ask, blearily, opening my eyes, the hospital wing has an evening glow to it.

"He's still asleep, Madam Clearwater had to give you a calming potion." Izzy replies, I sit up straighter, my sore muscles protest the movement.

"Why isn't he awake?" I ask, almost crying.

"I'll get Aunt Ginny." Rosie says, getting up and walking over to Al's closed off cubicle.

"He'll be alright." Izzy says, holding my hand.

"He flew into me!" I cry, Izzy stands up and rubs my back gently.

"I know, you're very good at Quidditch, Fred thought you were amazing at blocking the Quaffles."

Rosie returns with Al's parents and Lupin.

"How are you feeling, Matilda?" Lupin asks, gently.

"Is he okay?" I ask, not even bothering to wipe the tears away.

"We'll know for certain tomorrow but Penny's not worried." Ginny says. Mr Potter smiles and holds out his hand.

"We haven't met properly have we? I've heard a lot about you of course, I'm Harry."

"Matilda Parker." I squeak. "I'm really sorry, he's just so strong and he just flew right at me!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Mr Potter says gently.

"You played very well, Matilda. Have you thought of playing professionally?" Ginny asks but my head is still too scrambled to take it in.

"Stupid, stupid boy! He should have just let it hit me, it's not like I'm made of glass!"

"Come on Matilda, calm down." Says Rosie gently, I turn to look at her.

"But he could have…" I stop myself from continuing and sniff loudly.

"Izzy, why don't you write to your parents and tell them about the match?" Ginny suggests.

"They won't care!" I wail before looking up and seeing Izzy's startled expression.

"Of course they will, I'll go and send them a long letter and tell them you say hello." She says, as brightly as she can, her wide eyes boring into mine.

"Yes… yes… they'll want to know." Izzy gives me a hug and then runs out of the room.

"Would you like to sit with Al for a bit? Before curfew?" Ginny asks kindly, I nod and Rosie helps me out of the bed. I'm a bit wobbly on my feet but she guides me over to Al's bed and I sit next to him.

He is pale and his head is wrapped in a bandage. I can see them dimple on his chin again, I reach and hold his hand, wishing he would squeeze mine to reassure me.

"Penny thinks he'll need a few days rest and then he'll be as right as rain." Ginny says, I look up and realise that she's followed me into the cubicle, the others must be waiting outside.

"I'm so sorry, Madam Potter…"

"Matilda, it's not your fault. Al was just trying to protect you, he wasn't thinking. When he wakes up you can give him a good telling off, I certainly will be!" She says with a smile. I nod.

"I can't believe he did that."

"He did it because he cares about you, Matilda." I nod, remembering what he said as we landed on the snow covered ground.

"He said I was more important, that doesn't make any sense, a seeker is much more important than a keeper."

"I don't think he was talking about Quidditch." I look up at her, momentarily confused, she holds my gaze and my mind seems to piece lots of moments together at once.

I let go of his hand quickly and stand up.

"I should go." I say, walking out of the cubicle. Rosie and the others are talking on the other side but stop when they see me.

"Are you alright? You've gone frightfully pale."

"I've forgotten an essay, I've got to finish it." I say, walking towards the doors.

"I think Penny…" I leave before Lupin can finish and run all the way back to the Common Room, the Quidditch party is in full swing but I run straight through it and run to the dormitory which is empty.

I climb onto my bed and draw the curtains around me, thinking hard.

How can I have let this happen? I can't let this happen! Whatever Al thinks of me I have to stop him, it's not safe. I can't risk my father thinking that Al is anything more than a friend to me, who knows how he'll react.

I have to push Al away, my heart aches at the thought and I realise that my feeling for Al have changed, without me even noticing. I have to think of his safety, I have to stop him from caring.

When Rosie comes to check on me I pretend to be asleep but later that night when the other girls are sleeping I can't seem to join them. Tears keep pouring down my face as I think of a way to resolve this situation without hurting Al. He just put himself in the hospital wing for me and now I need to stay away from him.

I get up early on Sunday morning and take a walk around the lake, I've never walked the whole way around before and it takes me until just after lunch. When I return to the Common Room I'm freezing.

"Matilda, there you are!" Lily says, running up to me. "We've been looking for you all morning, their waking Al up, if you go now you should catch them."

"Okay, thanks Lily." With no choice I turn around and leave the Common Room even though all I want to do is have a hot bath.

I wander around the castle aimlessly, hoping that Al is alright.

Two hours later I find myself sitting outside the Greenhouses staring at the glass.

"Hello Miss Parker, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hospital wing with Albus?" I look up at Professor Longbottom and shake my head.

"I didn't want to overcrowd him, his family are there."

"I'm sure he'd want you there."

"I'll catch up with him later." I reply.

I have another sleepless night and in the morning when I get out of the shower Rosie is waiting for me in the dormitory.

"Come on, we're going to see Al before breakfast." She says firmly, I nod and follow her silently, knowing she is angry with me.

When we get to the hospital wing Al is sitting up talking to McGonagall, he smiles when he see us but his smile slips when he looks at me.

"Matilda, are you alright? You look like hell." He says, sitting up more, McGonagall turns and I see a flicker of concern pass over her face.

"How's your head?" I ask, avoiding his gaze and not sitting down like Rosie has.

"It's fine, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." There's an awkward silence and McGonagall breaks it.

"Well, I'll leave you to your friends Mr Potter, I expect you back to classes by the end of the week."

"Thanks Professor." McGonagall walks out and the silence returns.

"Matilda, what's going on? You look like you're mad at me." Al asks, hurt evident on his face. This is going to hurt us both but it's better now than later.

"I am mad at you."

"Why?"

"You can't just intercept a bludger!"

"Well, I did. No major damage."

"That's not the point, you can't just… put yourself in harm's way for me!"

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not fair!" I reply, looking up at him and hating the pain in his eyes.

"Well, it's done now, let's just forget it." He says, his voice cracking, he seems in pain.

"I can't." I say, firmly. Rosie stands up.

"That's not really fair, Matilda. Al was only acting instinctively."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, anyway Al's alright and it's happened now, let's just move on."

"I can't." I drop my eyes to the floor, trying to remember why I am doing this. I have to protect him, I _have_ to protect him.

"So what are you saying, you don't want to be friends anymore because I tried to stop you getting hurt?"

"Yes." I reply, turning and starting to walk out of the room, I'm nearly at the door when I hear Al's voice shouting to me.

"I don't believe you, Matilda, that's not the reason!" I ignore him and leave the hospital wing with a tear rolling down my face.

* * *

><p>AN So any thoughts on Matilda's reaction?

WhatsTheTimeMrWolf- Yes Al is loyal, but his loyalty is about to be tested.

Allen Pitt- I agree but in this chapter Izzy saves the day.

witchprincess33- Lol, thanks!

LUG-14- Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

The problem is when you fall out with one of the Potter's or Weasleys, the rest tend to turn on you as well. For the first week after the Quidditch match they all try and convince me to forgive Al, even James corners me in the Common Room and tells me how much Al is missing me, I ran to my room and cried all night.

As time passes the confusion turns to anger and everywhere I go there seems to be a Weasley or a Potter glaring at me. During the first week of December Izzy finds me in the library during lunch, working alone.

"Matilda, will you tell me what's going on?" She asks, sliding in next to me and looking worried.

"It's complicated Izzy." I reply, focussing only on my essay. Not that my marks seem to matter much anymore, nothing does.

"I know he was silly to intercept the Bludger but he just didn't want you to get hurt." Sweet, naïve Izzy still thinking this is to do with Quidditch.

"I know."

"Then why are you being horrible to him?" I still don't look at her.

"I'm not."

"You're ignoring him, that's horrible." She persists, putting her hand in the middle of my essay and forcing me to look at her face.

"Izzy, just leave it."

"No, I won't. Is it because of Mom and Dad?" She asks, looking around. Maybe she's not so naïve and gullible anymore, that makes me sad.

"No." I reply, unconvincingly.

"It is, isn't it? Matilda they're not at Hogwarts, they can't hurt us here, you said that!" I glance around and then look back at Izzy.

"Listen, things with Al have to be this way, it's the only way to keep everything a secret, to keep things hidden."

"Why? You've been friends for years!"

"But… he's… it's gotten complicated."

"Because you love him and he loves you?"

"Who told you that?" I ask, sharply my voice so quiet I'm surprised she heard.

"No one, but I'm not stupid."

"Don't tell… look just stay out of it, please!"

"I won't, please explain, I don't understand."

"Fine, how do you think Dad is going to react if I have a boyfriend? Or what if Al starts to notice too much, he's already noticed too much! I can't risk it Izzy! I can't!"

"Matilda, I love you but sometimes you can be really silly." Before I can respond she walks away and I am left in a stunned silence.

* * *

><p>I arrive early for the last Quidditch practise of the term and change into my kit quickly and walk into the locker room. Within fifteen minutes the rest of the team arrive and Robert sits next to me, the others stay away, like I have a disease.<p>

"Right, I know there are some personal issues going on but this is Quidditch so keep it off the pitch, we'll start with some laps and then break into the routines." James looks at me particularly hard and then points us out of the room.

"Oh and my parents and Uncle are watching us, apparently they have nothing better to do on a Wednesday night, just ignore them." James says, laughing but I can detect nervousness underneath it, he wants to impress them.

As I arrive on the pitch I look over as see the Potter's and Rosie's dad watching. Ginny looks at me and doesn't smile. It turns out that the well-justified cold shoulder treatment by the Weasley/Potters transcends the generations.

I mount my broom and just concentrate on flying. When it comes to the Chasers practicing scoring against me I miss every single shot. After ten minutes James flies over to me looking angry.

"For Fuck's sake, Parker, snap out of it or you're off the team!"

I managed to save a couple of goals but nowhere near my normal performance and by the end of practise James is fuming. He marches over to me and I hold my ground, waiting for the verbal assault.

"You are bloody lucky we don't have another match until after Christmas! You've got the holidays to sort your head out or you're off the team, I mean it!" He storms past me and I don't move.

The rest of the team leave the pitch and Al walks up to me, I don't move away but I want to.

"Come on, Matilda, enough already, I miss you." I look into his deep green eyes and I almost give in and throw my arms around me and confess everything but I stop myself, I shake my head and he walks away.

Tears rolls down my face and I stand alone on the pitch for a few minutes, giving the rest of the team enough time to change. When I walking into the tunnel Ginny Potter is waiting for me, sitting on a set of Quaffles.

"Matilda, why are you doing this? I know it's not because you're angry about the match."

"I don't want to talk about it." I reply, brushing past her with an indifference that is unlike my normal manner, she follows me.

"If you're not ready to be….you can just be friends with Al, like you have been for years."

"I can't…It's too complicated!" I burst out, almost saying too much again.

"Matilda, this is stupid, you're making both of you miserable!"

"That's not my problem, things change." She leaves with an irritated huff and when I enter the changing room I stop quickly, Al is sat on the bench crying with Lily talking to him softly. She looks up sharply as she sees me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's not like he hurt you! He…"

"Lily, enough." Says Ginny, walking in behind me. Her daughter stops and I see Al hastily wipe away his tears. I stare for too long and he stands and walks away.

I walk into the showers and my tears mingle with the water and I have to put my hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds of my sobs. We are both miserable but Al is safe, that is why I am doing this. He'll get over me.

* * *

><p>By the last day of term the stress of the situation with Al and the fear of returning home have me completely unable to relax, I can't sleep a wink and my lessons are a blur.<p>

On the last defence lesson Lupin holds me back and takes me into his office. I sit down and he makes me a cup of tea and places it in front of me.

"Thanks." I mumble, taking a small sip.

"Your grades are down."

"I know."

"You barely pay attention in class."

"I know."

"Quidditch seems to have completely fallen apart."

"I know."

"You are isolated and withdrawn and quite frankly you look miserable."

"I know."

"Matilda, if you _know_ all these things why aren't you _doing_ anything about them?"

"I just need a break, from Hogwarts, I'll be fine after Christmas." After Christmas I will have gotten over Al, he will have gotten over me and I'll be back at Hogwarts and won't have to worry about going home until Easter.

"I have written to your parents, they…"

"WHAT!" I stand up quickly and the tea falls from my lap shattering the cup and saucer. Lupin stands up and waves his wand, repairing them before looking at me.

"Calm down." He says, firmly, I take a deep breath and try to compose myself but my mind is completely freaking out. "They are naturally very concerned, your father is hoping he can talk some sense into you during the holidays." Knock some into me perhaps. Christmas is going to be hell, complete hell.

"I expect to see you back to normal in the New Year." I expect I may be dead in the New Year.

"Can I go now?" I need to get out of here.

"Yes, think about what I said. Have a nice Christmas."

"Thanks for everything." I mutter as I leave, it sounds sarcastic and when I look back at him I can see he is concerned. I repeat it a more respectful way but he doesn't look convinced so I walk out. As I'm returning to the common room I realise what an excellent Head of House he is, I hope he never finds out how much trouble he's just brought upon me. That his actions will have serious consequences.

When I'm in my dormitory I climb onto my bed, shut the curtains and set up a privacy charm and then scream and sob and curse everything and everyone. I skip my last class, Potions, and I skip dinner, no one checks on me until nine. I hear Izzy call my name, I lift the curtain and she climbs into the bed. I don't say anything and she doesn't either. We just hold each other and eventually fall asleep.

The train back to London arrives and I find a compartment on my own. We are a few hours into the hour when Al comes in and shuts the door.

"Leave me alone, Al."

"No." He says, sitting down opposite me.

"Why? Why won't you just leave me alone?" I moan, wearily.

"Because I love you, and not as a friend. I love you, Matilda Parker, and when you are ready to love me back I'll be waiting." I'm so startled that I don't reply and before I can think of a suitable answer he has left and shut the door behind him.

I swear I don't move a muscle for the remainder of the journey and when we are approaching London, Izzy comes in and sits where Al was and I wake myself up from the daze.

"How bad is it going to be?" She asks, looking scared.

"It will be worse for me, Lupin wrote to them. I'll keep him off you, I promise."

"What about you?" Izzy asks, sounding younger.

"I'll be fine, just do as they tell you and don't ask about me. Okay?"

She nods and then stands up and hugs me, I hold her tightly and whisper hurried apologies in her ear.

We pull into the station and Izzy and I compose ourselves and then leave the train, we find our parents standing with the Potter's and Weasley's and my father looks at me sternly.

"I think you have an apology to make, Tilly." He says, as Al arrives pulling his trunk. I have no choice but to obey, I turn to Al wondering how to handle this situation.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask, he looks confused but then nods and we walk over to a quieter part of the station, I see my parents and the Potter's looking at us and I look at Al.

"I'm…" What do I say? Thankfully Al interrupts.

"Don't apologise if you don't mean it, just hug me and I'll tell everyone that we're fine."

"But Al…"

"I don't want a fake apology and I don't want your parents mad at you and your Christmas ruined, so just hug me." I look at my parents and then at Al, he give a smile and a shrug and I throw my arms around him and he holds me tightly, he still smells of varnish, I breathe it in thinking that this is probably the last time I will ever get to be held by him, to see him at all.

"I'm so sorry, Al." I whisper, meaning it with every fiber of my being, when I'm dead he'll know I meant it, he'll understand then.

"Good, that will look convincing." He makes to pull away but I keep hold of him and close my eyes, he holds me again.

"I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to keep you safe." I have an overwhelming realisation that I do love him, I pull away and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you Al, I do. Remember that, please?"

He looks confused now, although his face has a fake smile on it, like mine.

"I'll see you next year." He says, turning to go back to the group. I follow him and when we arrive he gives me a slight squeeze and then looks at my father.

"Just a misunderstanding, everything's fine. Have a lovely Christmas. Are you going away again?"

"Yes Albus, we're off skiing in France, I'll still be popping into work but the girls will be having fun on the slopes." My father says, Hermione starts talking to him about skiing and I walk over to my mother, knowing full well that we will not be venturing outside our bedrooms for the entire holidays, if ever again in my case.

"Hey Mom." I say, brightly, giving her a hug.

"Oh Tilly, you silly thing." She says loudly, kissing my cheek.

My father comes over and I take one last look at Al and then follow them towards the Floo. Izzy and my father go first and then my mother hands the Floo-bag to me.

I take a handful of Floo powder and step into the flames saying the house name clearly, I close my eyes as I travel through the grates, savouring my last taste of freedom and when I land I don't even see the first punch coming.

* * *

><p>AN So things have spiralled out of control for Matilda. Let me know what you think!

Allen Pitt- Yep, her life is full of problems at the moment!

WhatsTheTimeMrWolf- I know, he's an adorable giant in my head!


	7. Chapter 7

I open my eyes and see my mother standing over me with her wand, she pulls me up and sits me on the bed without saying anything.

"What day is it?" I mumble, my head spinning.

"Sunday, you're going back to Hogwarts today. Skiing accident, hold still." I nod at the cover story and then keep still as she starts to cover my injures, she moves around my naked body and I catch sight of myself in the mirror. My mother's charms will have to be good to cover all these bruises.

"Izzy?" I croak.

"Already done, fell off her broom." I nod. My mother passes me a potion and I look at it, confused.

"Strengthening, don't tell your father." I take it feeling thoroughly confused, she has never given me a potion before. She sees my confusion and seems conflicted.

"I know he went too far, Tilly. I know. Just get back to Hogwarts, sort this mess out with your friends and everything will be fine!"

"I…"

"Tilly, listen to me. Stay strong and look after Izzy, okay? I'm going to fix everything!" She says, sounding desperate, I nod.

It takes another half an hour to finish the enchantments and the potion gives me the courage to stand, I drink some water and half a sandwich and my mother helps me get dressed in an almost caring manner.

"Come on." I walk out of the room but a limp has me stagger into the doorway. My mother points her wand at my left leg and mends the bone instantly. I thank her but she shushes me and pushed me out of the room lightly.

"Let's go, girls." I see Izzy come out of her room and she looks amazed to see me alive.

We walk downstairs ahead of our mother and my father is standing by the Floo with our trunks. We give our cover stories and then my mother and Izzy Floo to the station.

"Don't you dare let me down again." My father warns, passing me the Floo powder bag. I nod and take a handful and Floo to the station.

My mother is waiting for me and catches me smoothly. She has never done this before.

"Alright?" She asks, steadying me and watching the Floo behind me carefully.

"Yeah, thanks." I don't know this woman who is impersonating my mother so badly, we've never met. Izzy also looks confused, she even rubs her head like a toddler that can't figure out a puzzle.

My father arrives and my mother moves away from me quickly and almost effortlessly, we walk slowly down the station and when we see the Weasley's and Potter's Izzy runs ahead and hugs Fred. Al smiles and nods at me and I do the same in return, at least I think I do, my head feels scrambled, like I'm watching myself from above.

"How was skiing, girls?" Ginny asks, as we arrive. Perhaps she really thinks Al and I made up.

"Brilliant, Izzy was a natural." I say, with a wide smile.

"Was she? Well done, Izzy, I reckon we'll make a flier out of you yet!" She replies, Izzy blushes and my mother laughs.

Rosie gives me a light hug and a smile but her eyes remain angry and I suspect Al has told her to pretend.

When we board the train I sit next to Al and Izzy sits opposite me, talking loudly, I know she realises how essential her acting is now I am so hurt, she must know that I am lucky to be alive.

The train pulls away and I don't even look at anyone, I just close my eyes and sleep.

"Wake up, Matilda, it's time to change." I open my eyes at my sister's urgent voice, her eyes tell me how worried she was and I wonder if she spent the whole journey checking that I was still breathing.

"Yeah, just popping to the loo." I say, standing up and swaying slightly. Izzy steadies me and mutters about needing the toilet too, she carries our robes and this time she leads me to an empty cubicle and pushes me onto the toilet.

I cast Muffliato and try and become strong for her.

"How bad is it?" She asks, urgently, she seems to have grown up, not literally of course, in fact she looks smaller.

"I'll be fine, how are you?" I reply, although I feel worse now than when we got on the train.

"Not too bad, I've got a bit of a headache but Mom gave me a potion, did she give you one?" I nod but don't reply.

"I think we should tell someone for you, we'll use the cover story!"

"We can't, I'll be fine, I'll heal us when we get to the common room, it will be fine." Izzy helps me into my robes and then we return to the compartment. I try and pick up my trunk but I can't even bend down to reach it. Al looks at me suspiciously and then carries it off the train.

Izzy follows us and we get into the same carriage, with Rosie, Al, James, Lily, Fred and Roxy.

"So are we just going to pretend last term didn't happen?" Lily asks, looking between Al and me. Izzy starts to answer.

"Matilda's…"

"Izzy, stay out of it." I whisper, looking at her. Al looks between us and then over at me.

"Matilda and I are fine, we sorted it out. We just need to move on, right?" He asks, throwing me a lifeline that I have no choice but to grab.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was unreasonable, it won't happen again." I will have to think of something else to keep Al away but at the moment I am so grateful to him I want to hug him, or him to hug me.

We arrive on the grounds and Rosie starts filling me in on her Christmas, when the carriage stops Al helps me out without even questioning it. I squeeze his hand in thanks, in spite of the pain it causes my, at least sprained, wrist.

Izzy sticks close to me and even sits next to me at the table, Fred sits next to her and they laugh at some story about a prank he pulled on Boxing Day. Al sits the other side and leans over to my ear, I feel a shudder and subconsciously lean into him.

"I need to know the truth." I look at him and nod, wondering what truth I will give him.

The hall fills up and then McGonagall stands up and starts to deliver a speech, I look at her and try to follow her words but a thump behind me makes me turn around painfully. Izzy has passed out and fallen backwards off the bench, Fred leaps down and Al gets up too. I stare at her for a moment before responding, I have to respond. Get up Matilda, I tell myself, get up!

"Izzy!" I whisper, I stand up but don't crouch down like Fred and Al because I know if I get onto the floor there is no way I will be able to get up, I might even pass out and then it will all be over.

Lupin and Clearwater come down from the stage and put Izzy onto a stretcher, I follow them out of the hall with Fred and Al, the rest of the students are talking and I hear McGonagall try to get their attention again.

Fred is talking to Izzy and trying to get her to wake up, Lupin hangs back and looks at me.

"Has your sister been ill?" He asks. We're walking quickly and I can't keep up.

"Yes she… fell down the… broom… skiing." I mumble, the strengthening potion must be wearing off and I stumble into Al who puts his arm around me, holding me steady, holding me up. Lupin turns back to Clearwater and they start talking quickly and speed up, Fred runs along beside them but I can't keep up, Al stays beside me, his hand on my waist, I lean into him.

"I've got you."

"Izzy…"

"She'll be fine, they'll take care of her, can you tell me what's been going on?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just… wanted to protect you, Al… I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Who would hurt me? Who's hurt you? Who hurt Izzy?" I don't reply and Al doesn't ask again, he just walks with me. When we arrive outside the hospital wing Fred is waiting outside on a bench looking pale and young.

"They wouldn't let me in." He complains.

"Stay there, Fred." Al says, pushing the door open and guiding me through it.

The sight of my sister lying there with a tube down her throat and machines around her makes me gasp and only Al standing there keeps me from falling.

"No… Izzy… I…"

"Uncle Remus, something's not right." Al says, loudly. Lupin looks up and walks over to us.

"Matilda, I need you to tell the truth now, it's very important." Which truth? Which truth?

"Which truth?" I mumble, out loud. Lupin opens his mouth to reply but Clearwater cuts across him sounding scared.

"Remus, she's not responding to anything!" Clearwater looks up at me.

"Where is she hurt?" She asks, I look at her and then at Lupin who nods at me in an encouraging way, I can see the desperation and I feel a bubble of relief, they want the hidden truth.

"Head, I think."

"What happened? Why can't I see it?"

"Glamours." I mutter, closing my eyes briefly, Al holds me firmer and I lean into him.

"Which one?" I shake my head, unsure.

"Matilda, which one? I need to know otherwise she could die!" Clearwater says, so loud she's almost yelling. Her wand is waving over Izzy but nothing seems to be helping.

"I don't know, she keeps changing them… it's always different!" I say, I feel strangely calm, tears rolling down my face. I think I start to fall because Lupin is suddenly next to me, holding me up.

"Al, help me get her to a bed." Lupin says, Al lifts me up as if I am a baby and carries me over to the bed next to Izzy. I try and think of all the glamours I know.

"Hebrixus, that was last term, last year it was Reveilois, it might be Appareum, sometimes… sometimes it's a combination! She's good at charms…she made new…" I groan, a sudden pain in my stomach.

"Matilda, what happened to her head?" Lupin asks as the machines around Izzy start wailing and Clearwater is casting spell after spell. I try and keep my eyes open, I need to see, I need to help.

"I don't know… I haven't seen her since the last day of term! On the train she said she had a headache…" Suddenly Clearwater gasps.

"Got it, Remus get Minerva now!" I look over and the glamour has been lifted, Izzy has clear liquid coming out of her ear and a huge bruise on her forehead, the rest of her looks relatively unscathed but she is in her uniform, who knows what is underneath.

"No… No… He said he'd leave her alone, he was mad at me! I…" He told me, he told me that he would leave Izzy if I didn't resist, he promised!

"She's on her way, how can I help Penny?" Lupin runs over to Izzy's bed but the nurse looks up at him and shakes her head, her hand on her mouth and unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"NO! Please!" I try and get out of the bed but Al holds me back.

"IZZY! PLEASE! IT'S MY FAULT! IZZY!"

The hospital wing doors open and McGonagall rushes in with Percy Weasley and Ginny Potter.

"How is she?" McGonagall asks, looking at my sister's head in horror. I try and get up but Al is holding on to me so tightly it's hurting.

"We're too late, she's gone…" Clearwater is crying now, that makes me angry, she's not even trying!

"NO! NO PLEASE, PLEASE KEEP TRYING!"

My scream seems to reach Clearwater and her head snaps up to me and she rushes over. She starts trying to find the Glamour on me, I'm still straining against Al but I can feel my vision starting to fade, my strength starting to falter.

"Tell me the Glamour!" She asks, desperately. Lupin stands next to Al and pulls him away, perhaps guessing that I am too weak to fight him now. Al moves up so that he is right by my head, Lupin moves next to him and I'm screaming at them.

"NO, HELP IZZY, YOU HAVE TO…"

"Matilda, which Glamour?" Lupin asks, firmly.

"IZZY…" I start coughing and the whole world seems to spin, I find Al's emerald eyes and try and focus on them.

"…Glamour, please Matilda!" I think he's talking, it sounds like him, him through a tunnel or very far away.

"I don't know… I… I'm so sorry…" Suddenly I feel the Glamour leave me and someone swears.

"…do a full trauma scan…" I feel a tickling pass over my whole body but it doesn't concern me, if Izzy is gone then why do I need to stay?

"…stay with me, Matilda…okay…" Al's eyes are mesmerising, the outer part of the iris is darker then the centre, there are flecks of brown in it.

I feel a chill that means I am now naked but I can't myself to care, Al keeps looking at my face and I try and memorise all the colours of his eyes, at the shades of his face.

My eyes roll upwards of their own accord and I fade into myself.

* * *

><p>AN So Izzy's gone and now Matilda has questions to answer. Let me know what you think?

WhatsTheTimeMrWolf- Lol, I'll try to work it in!

Luna- I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"…do anything until we've spoken to Matilda, we need to tread very carefully." Lupin's voice enters my head and I open my eyes slowly. I can tell it's night but not how much time has passed.

"Matilda, can you hear me?" I see Ginny Potter stand up and hold my hand gently but I turn my head to the side, trying to find Izzy. There is a curtain between us.

"Penny, she's awake." After footsteps the nurse looks down at me, tears evident down her face.

"How much pain are you in?" She asks gently, I shake my head. I don't care about pain, Izzy is gone.

"You must be in a lot, I'll give you a Potion." She holds out a pot but I don't take it, she shares a quick look with Ginny and then picks up a needle and I feel the potion enter my arm.

Lupin and McGonagall walk in and I feel the Potion start to lessen the pain.

"Matilda, we are very sorry about…about Izzy, could you tell us what happened?" I shake my head at McGonagall's question. I don't care anymore. Nothing matters.

"We need to know who hurt you and Izzy." Lupin says mildly. I shake my head again and the adults move away.

After a few minutes Ginny and Lupin return with Al who sits down next to me. His mother sits next to him and Lupin stands behind them looking old.

"I'm sorry about Izzy." Al says gently, taking my hand and stroking it.

"It's my fault, I should have checked her head… on the train, I should have checked."

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Matilda. Her brain has been damaged for a couple of days at least, a sharp blow to the back of her head Penny thinks." Ginny says delicately.

I imagine my father striking her with his fist, imagine her falling to the ground and not getting up. Him walking over her and out of the room without even looking down at her.

"You have a lot of injuries, you have been… getting hurt for longer than Izzy." I look at Ginny and nod, there's no point denying that, the trauma scan must have given them everything, a map of the past five years.

"We need to contact your parents, and the Ministry, they'll need to be an investigation."

"I don't care." I reply, being completely honest.

"Who did this to you?" Lupin asks, his hands on the back of Ginny's chair.

"It's my fault…" A sob breaks through and I try to bring up my hand to contain it but I can't lift it, I look down and see it encased in some kind of splint.

"Here." Ginny wipes my eyes gently with a tissue.

"You'll have your arm back tomorrow. You'll need to stay here for at least a week, you have internal bleeding that Penny needs to monitor. You're seriously injured, Matilda." Lupin says, I nod but don't look at him.

"Did Izzy only have the blow to the head?" I ask, they both nod and relief sweeps through, swiftly followed by grief.

"Al, you need to get to bed, come on." Ginny says standing up, Al looks like he wants to argue but his mother's stern expression dissuades him. He stands up and then looks at me.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I nod and the Potter's leave.

Lupin sits down and within a minute McGonagall enters and sits next to him.

"The Ministry are sending Auror's to your house as we speak." She says, I nod.

"Matilda, how long has this been happening?" She asks, her voice cracking slightly. It's strange to be called by my first name, at least they're not calling me Tilly.

"Eleven." I reply, closing my eyes.

"Eleven, what?"

"Since I was eleven, and then when Izzy turned eleven they…" I break off and start crying, properly crying. I stutter out apologies and after a few minutes Clearwater comes in and injects a Potion that calms me and knocks me into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake I can hear whispers but I'm unable to decipher words, the light tells me it's the morning. I turn trying to find Izzy again but the curtain is still there, blocking her tiny body from my view.<p>

I try and get up to go and find her but there are so many wires and tubes attached to me that machines start beeping and Clearwater comes in.

"Matilda, you need to stay lying down."

"No, I need to see Izzy… I have to see her…"

"Okay, I'll pull the curtain across for a moment but lie down first." I nod and she eases be back down and rearranges the pillows so I am not lying flat.

"I have to see her, please…"

"Okay, just for a moment, the Aurors need to document but you can see her for a moment." She walks over and opens the curtain and then lifts the white sheet of Izzy's face. The tubes are still there and she still has liquid coming out of her ear.

"I'll clean her later and take everything off her and then you can see her again before she goes to… to the Morgue okay?" I nod and Clearwater covers her again and closes the curtain.

"Are you in pain?"

"No." I'm not even lying, I feel completely numb.

"Okay, just let me know if you are. Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin need to come in and talk to you, okay?" I nod and the nurse fetches them and Mrs Lupin comes in with them, wearing her Auror robes, her hair is a mousey brown and it looks too normal on her.

"Morning Matilda, can we sit down?" Mrs Lupin asks, I nod and they all conjure chairs and take a seat, Clearwater stays standing near my head looking tired.

"The Aurors went to your house during the night. Your father wasn't there, he was working late but he is being held at the Ministry while we establish what happened." McGonagall says. I nod, wondering what happened to my mother during all of this, surely she hasn't managed to talk her way out of it.

"When we arrived, we found your mother…" I look at Mrs Lupin, confused by her hesitancy.

"Your mother is dead, Matilda." I look at Lupin, completely blind-sided.

"What?"

"She was found…hanged, she sent an owl to Hogwarts which arrived during the night, she told us what had been happening, with your father during the holidays." I suddenly feel sick.

"She… she said she'd fix everything… I didn't think she… She said he'd gone too far but…" I don't know how to feel, my mother has never laid a hand to me but she has never stopped any of it, never said one word about it except to put on Glamours and give me a cover story.

"The letter to Hogwarts is enough evidence to keep your father in Azkaban until a trial, she also suggested that he might be responsible for the death of Audrey Weasley..." I gasp, I had never even considered it but now it all makes sense, so desperate for power!

"I… I didn't know that… I didn't…" I start panicking and Clearwater springs into action and I feel the relief of a calming Potion before I even realise she's injected me.

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Shush, it's okay, Matilda, it's okay…" Mrs Lupin strokes my forehead and wipes away the tears. The Potion isn't enough to knock be out but it leaves me with only a vague sense of consciousness.

At some point during the day Al and Rosie come in and sit with me. They keep talking to me and Al holds my hand but I can't seem to talk to them, I just cry as they console me.

Later in the evening Al and Rosie are still with me and then Mr Potter and Mrs Lupin arrive. Al stands and hugs his Dad tightly.

"We need to talk to Matilda, you two can come back after dinner, okay?" He asks, they both nod and leave quickly.

The Aurors sit down and Lupin slips in and sits next to his wife.

"Okay Matilda, we just want to know what happened during the Christmas holidays, okay? We'll work our way backwards slowly, I know it's difficult." I nod at Mr Potter's words, everyone knows what a crap childhood he had, he does know it's hard.

"Okay." I reply.

"So, did you go to France at all, skiing?"

"No, it was just another cover story, so we didn't get invited anywhere."

"So, what happened when you got home?"

"I knew it was going to be bad, he was mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened with Al." Tears start to leak out of my eyes but I ignore them.

"Because you'd fallen out with him?" Lupin asks, I nod.

"Yeah, he… Al, he was starting to notice too much and then I… I didn't know how my Dad would react if… I didn't want Al to get hurt so I pretended I was angry about the Quidditch match."

"So you didn't really make up at the station?" Mr Potter asks.

"Al pretended, he knew something wasn't right, he was trying to help, he didn't want to ruin our Christmas."

"Okay, so you Floo-ed home, then what happened?" Mrs Lupin asks, looking up from her notes.

"I didn't see it coming…" My voice fades so Mr Potter prompts me.

"What?"

"The first punch, he was waiting and he was so fast and strong. Usually I can dodge well, that's why I'm good at Keeping. You have to watch the Quaffles and not the players, his fists and not his face."

I look down at my own hands which are shaking violently, I ball them into fists to try and control myself.

"So your father hit you, as soon as you got home?"

"Yeah, knocked me straight out. When I woke up I was in my room."

"Where was Izzy?"

"I don't know, I didn't see her, not until we were ready to come back."

"You didn't leave your room for the whole holiday?"

"I never do. Izzy said she was okay, she just said she had a headache, he said he'd leave her alone, he promised…"

I start crying and Mrs Lupin stands up and perches on the edge of the bed, rubbing my arm gently.

"You're safe now, Matilda, you're safe now."

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter if Izzy…"

"Are you alright to carry on? We're nearly finished." Mr Potter says, I nod, "Who did the Glamours?"

"Mom, she always does them, they're always different but yesterday… she was strange. She healed my leg so I could walk and she gave me a strengthening Potion, she's never done that before, she never even looks at me. She just puts the Glamours on and tells me the cover story but…"

"What was the cover story for?" Lupin asks.

"Just in case something goes wrong and I have to tell them something, in case I end up in hospital and they ask me what happened, so they story is the same."

"Why didn't you use it?"

"Izzy told me to, she knew I was worse than usual but she said she was fine. I told her I'd heal her head when we got to the Common Room but…"

"Did you mother ever hit you?" Mrs Lupin asks, still stroking my arm.

"No, she just covered it up. She said she'd fix everything, I don't understand why she killed herself, why didn't she just go to the Aurors or…"

"She was probably scared."

"No, she wasn't scared of him, he never hurt her, it was just me and then when Izzy turned eleven he started on her but I tried to fight back more so that he'd have less time with her, I really did!"

"It's not your fault, Matilda."

"It is, I should have just taken Izzy and ran…"

"Matilda, just try and focus on getting better, you can't change the past and if you'd ran with Izzy then Ministry would have caught up with you in no time."

"That's all we need for now, we'll need to ask some more questions tomorrow, get some rest." Mr Potter stands up and leaves, closing the curtain behind him.

"Matilda, why didn't you tell anyone what was happening?" Lupin asks, looking resigned.

"I didn't want Izzy to get put into a home or something, until the summer she was fine!"

"What about this year?"

"Everyone was saying what a great man he was and how proud I must be and I knew no one would believe me. What's going to happen to me?" I'm not sure I care but I should ask.

"One step at a time, let's get you healed and then we can plan ahead, okay?" I nod feeling sick, how has everything gone so wrong so quickly.

The Lupin's leave and Clearwater opens the curtains around my cubicle and brings me a tray of dinner and a cup of tea, I ignore them both but then she sits by the bed with her own dinner so I reluctantly pick up my fork and start eating.

We don't talk until Clearwater has finished eating, she puts her tray on the bedside table and looks at me.

"I'm so sorry Matilda, there was nothing I could have done, it was too late." I nod but can't bring myself to reply to ease her guilt.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She's being collected this evening, she'll be taken to St. Mungo's for an autopsy and then she'll be put in the Morgue until the funeral. Professor McGonagall is arranging the funeral, she'll talk to you about it later."

"Can…can I talk to her, before she goes?" I ask, tears leaking out. Clearwater nods.

"Can I sit with her now? Until they come."

"Auror Potter needs to take some photographs, then I'll clean her up and you can sit with her, okay?" I nod.

I try and sleep after dinner but I can hear Auror Potter talking to Clearwater and Mrs Lupin, I can hear the camera clicking, I can hear the list of injuries that Izzy had received since her eleventh birthday.

Al and Rosie come back and again they just sit with me.

After what seems like forever Clearwater comes in and tells them to leave, Izzy is ready.

* * *

><p>AN So the plot thickens, did anyone guess what her mother would do?

13Zander13- Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Allen Pitt- Yep, forgiving herself about Izzy is not going to be easy.

Witchprincess33- Sorry!

WhatsTheTimeMrWolf- I know, she was adorable, sorry!

G- Sorry, no miracles for Izzy.

Luna- Sorry!


End file.
